Mikoto Plays Matchmaker
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Mikoto invites Sakura over for dinner at the Uchiha household, in hopes of having a future daughter-in-law. Sasuke and Sakura, however, are completely oblivious... and an uninvited Karin is ignored. SasuSaku few-shot, Karin bashing
1. Phase 1: Dinner with the Uchiha

**Mikoto Plays Matchmaker**

**Summary****- Mikoto invites Sakura over for dinner at the Uchiha household, in hopes to have a future daughter-in-law. Sasuke and Sakura, however, are completely oblivious… and an uninvited Karin is ignored… SasuSaku**

**This is kind of like a 'behind the scenes' or 'after the shippuden' or an 'OVA', I don't know how to explain it, all the events happened in the manga/anime, but Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi are alive.**

**I was supposed to co-write this story but for some reason my co-author—who for the life of me I can't remember though we've written countless messages to each other many months ago—I can't find her. And she has seemed to vanish from the face of the Earth, but if I find her I will give her credit, since she and I spent who knows how long coming up with ideas for the few chapters of this story. So some of the idea's in here are hers and again, she disappeared, but the credit will go to her should it hit me like a ton of bricks.**

**This is a short story, four to five chapters at the most.**

**I also see Itachi as the 'big brother' kind of a guy, and I picture him as humorous, so hopefully you're going to enjoy some laughs on his part.**

**Enjoy!**

-S-

**Phase 1**

_Dinner with the Uchiha_

-S-

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries, Sasuke." Mikoto thanked her seventeen year old son, who carried most of the bags with an expression of barely there content.

"Its fine Mother," he said in his deep, rich voice.

Smiling, the Uchiha woman said, "You say more than 'Hn' with me."

"Hn," there was a slight playful smile gracing his lips as he replied. His mother had only seen this side of him while to everyone else he seemed void of emotion like his father and brother.

"I shouldn't have said that," something pink had caught the woman's attention. She had seen a picture of this girl, but had never met her, as much as she wanted to. "Sasuke, isn't that Sakura up a head, your Team Seven teammate?"

Shifting his dark eyes in the direction his mother was motioning, he spotted a familiar girl with pink hair at a vendor just up the street. She was talking with an older woman as she handed her a plastic sack holding some unknown items. "Thank you very much Saya for getting these for me, they should help me with my studies."

"Yes, that's her," the young shinobi spoke.

"She's a good looking girl, I want to meet her." Mikoto wasted no time in walking to the medic.

Sakura had just turned from the stand and saw two people appearing, one was an older woman, her age unsure, but she was beautiful regardless. Raven colored hair reaching to her shoulder blades and framing her face, just as dark eyes which seemed to hold a certain glimmer, tan skin and a small smile on her lips. She wore a simple beige apron over a dark blue long-sleeved dress.

All in all, Sakura thought she looked like Sasuke… and that's who so happened to be beside her carrying quite a few bags. "Hey Sasuke," she turned to the woman accompanying him.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted, "this is my mother, Mikoto, she wanted to meet you."

The teenage girl beamed, "Oh, pleasure to meet you!"

After shaking hands with the young woman, Mikoto asked, "Are you doing anything this evening?"

"No, just finished shopping for medicinal herbs."

"Would you like to come over for dinner, at around six o'clock? I would like to get more acquainted with you."

Without hesitation Sakura answered eagerly, "I would love to, would you like me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself," Mikoto smiled, and quickly grabbed the bags from her son, and before he could protest, she continued, "I've got this, Sasuke, help Sakura with her errands." She turned to Sakura, "Feel free to come early." Not waiting for a response she disappeared behind a corner with all bags in hand.

"I like your mother, Sasuke." The female member of Team Seven started walking, her dark haired companion beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"She likes you too."

"You think so?" the girl cast a glance at him.

"I know my mother, Sakura," he tilted his head in her direction, "you two are more alike than you know."

As they continued walking down the street, the Uchiha matriarch peeked over the corner, grinning like a school-girl. "What are you looking at Mother?" asked an older voice. When she turned she found her oldest son Itachi in his ANBU uniform looking over her shoulder but having just missed the couple who turned into a building.

"Itachi, you're home but not unscathed."

"It's nothing serious, just a few scratches," her oldest answered. "What were you looking at?"

"You'll find out later," the woman hummed before pushing the grocery bags into his hands. "Now let's go home so I can prepare dinner, we're having company!"

Noticing she seemed to be in a happier mood than usual—not that she wasn't happy—Itachi sighed and followed the speeding woman to the Uchiha manor. _'She's the only woman I'll let push me around.' _He decided.

-S-

"Thanks for the help Sasuke," Sakura said as the Uchiha was helping her to her apartment with a couple bags, she had made up her mind to bring something, but Sasuke didn't know that, that's why she had a few extra bags.

"Hn."

"Why did your mother want to meet me? Why not Naruto?" Sakura asked, the said blonde was on a mission with Kakashi and Gai. Who knows how he's holding up with the competition – or no competition – between the two…

"He's already been over for dinner; you were on a hospital shift." He held the bags up for Sakura to grab as they were at her doorstep.

"Thanks again Sasuke," the medic-nin smiled as she opened the front door and removed the bags from the dark haired boys hands.

Sasuke nodded as he turned to walk off and he failed to notice a girl with red hair and glasses had been following them since Mikoto had invited Sakura to dinner. She squealed before running off.

-S-

As Sasuke arrived home, he noticed his father and brother—who obviously just returned from his ANBU mission—in the living room and his mother telling them to be on their best manners when company showed up. She was excited; Sasuke could see this by the way her dark eyes lit up and her stern directions for being polite this evening. Perhaps it would be because there'd be another female in the manor for a while other than just herself.

Only a few seconds later Sasuke had realized Itachi coming closer and stood to his side, "Mother's planning something, do you know who's coming over?" the oldest son asked.

"Hn, a friend."

Before the pony-tailed man could carry on, the only woman in the house called to Sasuke, "Go get ready! Time is going to fly! All of you get ready, company will be here soon!" she enthusiastically pushed Sasuke toward the stairs and he was beyond confused.

Sighing, he left without complaint, "Come on you two!" the other two men chose to listen to her and quickly left the room.

Perhaps an hour later the three males were sitting on couches, waiting for dinner and their guest to arrive. "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. We don't have company often." It was true; Uchiha tended to keep to themselves and rarely had visitors other than other family members.

Seemingly on que, the doorbell rang and the Uchiha matriarch opened it to reveal the girl she was expecting… and another girl she had no idea who she was.

Before she could ask if she was lost, she barged in, "Sasuke!!" Karin shouted in a fan-girly tone as she rushed over to the said Sharingan wielder. The other two hid their surprise and disgust as she jumped onto him, she was wearing short shorts and a shirt that was revealing more than anyone wanted to see, not that the guys really were looking. Sasuke pushed her off, relishing his personal space, a distasteful scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered to the woman, who was appalled with the girl's manners and her attire and her clinginess toward her youngest son, before looking at her invited guest. "She was waiting for me at my door as I was on my way here. Apparently she heard you invite me in the market and she followed Sasuke and I with my last minute errands. I even tried to dissuade her, but she had to see her 'precious Sasuke' who she thinks I'm trying to steal."

"What did you bring?" the dark haired woman asked getting the three men's attention, Karin not paying any attention but stared dreamily at her Sasuke.

"I brought a vanilla cheesecake," Sakura said, "I know Sasuke doesn't like sweets and I wasn't sure if you all had the same taste when it comes to sweets. So this is made with natural sweeteners and nothing artificial. I couldn't think of anything else since I didn't know what you were making."

There is a saying; _The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. _Hopefully this will help Sakura with winning the heart of three men… and we'll see how true that proverb is.

"Thank you for thinking of us," Mikoto smiled taking the cake from her. "And you are right, Uchiha don't really have a sweet-tooth but this looks good. We have no choice but to try it."

"I couldn't have you do all the cooking."

"Let me introduce you first, this is my husband Fugaku and oldest son, Itachi. Itachi, Fugaku, this is Sakura." Mikoto introduced, the head of the clan just gave the girl a brief glance and the second oldest man a small smile and a wave.

"Would you like some help finishing up in the kitchen Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked, receiving a sincere smile from Sasuke and Itachi's mother.

"I would love some help and you can call me Mikoto Sakura," Mikoto gestured the pink haired girl to follow her into the large kitchen with Sakura. But before completely disappearing into the other room, Mikoto cast a quick glance at her youngest son to see the red-head catastrophe clinging to his arm like a leech talking away and absolutely oblivious to Sasuke's head turned away with a barely visible scowl gracing his face. Itachi and Fugaku were ignoring her constant chatter as if she wasn't there, though Itachi's right eye began to twitch with her annoyingness.

The occupants in the living room could hear Mikoto's soft laughter in the kitchen and Sakura's voice ringing out shortly after. Karin was trying very hard to start up a conversation with Sasuke and his family, which was a failure. It wasn't much longer when Sakura came out into the living room getting all attention, which the three men were secretly thankful for, smile on her face she said, "Dinners finished," and they quietly followed after her, Sasuke pulling his arm away from Karin's grasp.

"It's about time! I'm famished!" she exclaimed making Itachi want to throw her out of the compound and forbid her from ever returning. Heck he would forbid her from ever being in Konoha. Perhaps he should use his Sharingan on her so she loses her memory and abandon her in a village with no residence.

'_There's an idea,'_ he thought with a small smirk forming at the corner of his lips. Everyone had taken their seats on padded cushions.

Fugaku sat at the head of the circular table closest to the entrance, his beautiful wife to his right and Itachi to the left. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Itachi while Karin was to Sasuke's other side. She scooted closer to him, clearly invading the personal space all Uchiha love to have. With everyone seated around the table so everyone could see each other's face clearly – and to Itachi's distaste he was able to see the red-head very well since she was directly in front of him.

Once the plates were filed to each person's content, Karin began eating like Naruto, scratch that, _worse than _Naruto. Itachi hadn't even taken his first bite though his chopsticks were in front of his mouth, which was slightly parted and his dark eyes unblinking. After a moment he lowered his eating utensils, "I think I've just lost my appetite…" he mumbled.

Conversation was engaged by Mikoto. "Sakura, Sasuke tells me you're a medic-nin, trained under the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, is this true?"

Politely Sakura swallowed her food she was chewing and wiped any food away from her mouth with a cloth napkin before speaking. "Yes, it is. She was a great teacher and I've learned everything from her. I am the head of the hospital when she is unavailable. I also really like being able to help my team when they're injured." Fugaku didn't pay any interest in the conversation until it was something that tugged at his curiosity, perhaps something good could come out of this dinner his wife had insisted on.

"I've already heard you've healed some sever cases that are extremely difficult to treat."

Before the medic could answer, Karin rudely interrupted, "'Big deal, you just have to bite me and I'll heal you quicker than any medic could. So a medic is pointless when I could be on the team and heal them." She pretty much shouted proudly and gently touched Sasuke's arm which he jerked away. "That's why I'm useful on Sasuke's team, right Sasuke?" said boy didn't answer.

"Is it possible to get rabies from biting someone?" Itachi asked Sakura in a hushed whisper.

Sakura, surprised by the question couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips, causing Sasuke and his parents to cast a glance at them. "Not that I'm aware of." Sakura muttered back giving him a tiny smile.

This went unnoticed by the tracker-nin and Fugaku waited for the conversation start up again, but he noticed Itachi and Sakura's relationship seemed friendly, with the way they were speaking and laughing quietly. "Sakura," the oldest son began before anyone else could speak, this got her attention as well as the others. Sakura and Itachi made eye contact as he continued. "Would you check a wound I have on my arm?" he shrugged his right arm in emphasis. "I received it on my mission before you arrived and haven't had a chance to get it looked at. And since there's a medic here, it would be easier to have it done now."

"You can bite me and I'll heal you up! It'd be faster than using a medic." Karin decided it was time to try to make herself sound useful. She was ignored and missed Itachi's face twist with the thought of having to bite her and be healed.

'_I'd rather bite Orochimaru…'_ he thought, though as it crossed his mind that was perhaps just as bad as biting the red-head.

"Hn. I can't believe you let someone scratch you Itachi. I thought you were better than that." Sasuke spoke for the first time during dinner. His dark eyes looking over to meet his elder brothers stare.

"As if you could do better, little brother," he countered.

Sasuke snorted. Sakura smiled up at Itachi, "Of course I can, but I'll check it after dinner. It would be rude to do that here and I don't know if anyone here has a weak stomach."

"You mean her right?" Itachi said lowly and pointed across the table earning a slight nod from her.

"How long have you trained under Tsunade, Sakura?" Mikoto decided it was time to get back into a discussion.

"Pfft, please the old hag's not that great!" the red-head screeched.

Ignoring the rude remark aimed at her sensei, Sakura answered, "Since I was thirteen, so four years, she said that she's heard rumors that I'm going to surpass her in medical knowledge and in skill." Sakura finished as she prepared herself for another bite. "But I never thought that highly of myself. I don't even have any particular skills."

"They are not rumors Sakura. I have heard from others who believe your medical skills make up for the skill you say you didn't have. Perhaps you didn't know what your strength was." Itachi told her, shaking his head when she thought she wasn't good at anything. She proved otherwise.

His tone with her, Sasuke realized, was confident in her abilities much like he was with Sasuke when they were younger and training. He acted in the 'big brother' type of way toward her. The Snake Sanin's apprentice wondered what his elder sibling thought of his first female teammate, he acted friendly with her, perhaps they had been acquainted once or twice before?

"You said you bought medicinal herbs today, what do you do with them?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, I'm working to create a cream and infuse some healing chakra into it. It's taken a while to get it just right, and the reason I'm creating it is so any shinobi can take it with them when there is no medic available and all they have to do is apply the cream to an open wound to heal the injury which will slow the spread of any possible poison that may have entered the body until it can be treated and looked at thoroughly by a medic. However, it will take time to be tested and if it is a product worth being sold and issued to shinobi going on missions without a medic, it'd be like me being there to heal them." The medic explained.

"That could be of great use should you finish it," the clan leader decided to speak his thoughts for the first time. The other members of his family knew what it took to get Fugaku interested in a conversation, and it had to be a good one. He was a strict and stern man.

"Oh please, I'm far better than this pink haired boyfriend stea—" Karin shut up as she saw the dark look the man had given her, and she thought Sasuke's glare was scary, but nothing compares to Fugaku Uchiha. His wife and sons could see he wasn't pleased with the red-head, for they had seen the Sharingan flicker for a brief moment.

Taking a calming breath, his dark eyes shifted back to the female Sanin's apprentice, and nodded, saying no more. He wasn't even sure why his wife had insisted on inviting the girl over.

"Hmpf!" Karin snorted snobbishly. "When Sasuke and I get married, we are going to have many children," Itachi started choking loudly, "I'm great with kids and they love me! There's not a guy who wouldn't want to be with me, and besides I haven't even seen Sakura get a guy!"

The medic was too busy checking on Itachi's well-being to reply, though she heard it, "I certainly hope not," the oldest Uchiha was referring to a certain Sound ninja and his brother having children, at his comment Sakura giggled silently. _'I feel so bad for the children…' _he was still shuddering, "Am I breathing?"

"Very much so Itachi," her hand was glowing green as it was placed on his throat to soothe the pain that was constricting his oxygen supply only moments ago. The self-proclaimed mother of future Uchiha tried to kill him.

'_I'd rather have nieces and nephews from Sakura… that's what mother's planning; you're a sneaky woman Mother…' _when he realized the healer pulled her hand away, "Thank you, Sakura."

"That's my job!" she winked.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to think with the exchange, she seemed to fit right in with his mother and brother, his father didn't really say much but he had at least spoken to her a little bit. Perhaps she could get on his good side just as she was with the others. He was, however, irritated with his Team Hebi/Taka teammate hanging off of him though.

Sakura never hung on him like this; she respected his much liked space.

"Karin, get off of me." The seventeen year old demanded, yanking his arm away from her to which she pouted. He didn't care, she was a nuisance. Dinner was almost over and he wasn't sure what the rest of the evening would bring, he just wanted it to be over with… and Karin out of the house.

"What do you say to dessert, courtesy of Sakura?" The older woman asked, quickly passing out small plates of cake before Sakura even realized it.

Itachi leaned closer after seeing her confusion. "Mother's fast."

"I'll say," Sakura smiled.

As Mikoto was setting a slice of cake in front of Karin, the red-head held up her hands attempting to be polite. "No thank you mom, but I'm on a diet, besides I don't know what's in that…"

The medic's right eyebrow was beginning to twitch in irritation. _'I would have poisoned it if I knew the hosts and hostess were immune to it.'_

"It doesn't look like she's on a diet," Itachi mumbled, and Sakura lifted her hand to muffle the snicker she was trying to hide, which a few accidentally slipped out.

"You're killing me, Itachi."

"I would never stoop that low." Itachi said, _'I want little Sasuke's and Sakura's in the future,' _he thought silently.

Sasuke was quiet, nothing much unusual about that, but Karin was on his last nerve, but he kept his cool… on the outside anyway. Glancing around the table he could see Sakura was ignoring the trackers insults – though he could see she was a little dismayed with them. His mother was appalled by her behavior all throughout dinner. Itachi was ready to boot her out the door and possibly the village with a severe case of amnesia that would never ever allow her to remember anything ever again… and his father well, he was calm, especially after her rude interruption when he was speaking with Sakura. But his father's face was hard, as always, but she was on his last nerve as well.

Shifting his dark eyes to his Team Seven teammate, her jade orbs downcast as she readied herself for her first bite of dessert, Sasuke continued to dwell on the thought of his family had taking a liking to Sakura. Itachi and his mother at least, and his father was more difficult when it came to finding out what he thought of someone. He spoke to her for a moment to get into a short conversation, but what he thought of her he wasn't sure and he knew he listened attentively to his wife's and her discussion over dinner.

While Karin seemed to be a pest that wouldn't be chased off. He had heard Sakura tell his mother that she had invited herself and he figured that. His mother didn't like rudeness and Karin's loud interruptions, insults, manners and other disrespectful gestures… and he noticed her face would twist when they were aimed toward the pink-haired medic she had become fond of. She was definitely _not _on Mikoto's most favorite people's list.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Orochimaru's former apprentice found the gaze of his older brother on him and a small barely there smirk snaking among his lips.

"My goodness, Sakura this is fantastic!" Sasuke broke his brothers' stare to watch his mother who was smiling at said girl. "You have to give me the recipe."

He continued to watch the exchange, he saw Sakura smile, like he remembered when they were Genin. "Of course, Mikoto, it's really easy once you have made one." His mother and teammate seemed to enjoy each other's company and they got along really well, having met only a few hours prior, it seemed as if Sakura was family.

Reluctantly Sasuke brought a small piece to his mouth and chewed, since his mother never made dessert he never had to eat it, but she had raise him well enough that if they had company and they had brought something to be polite and try it. That and his mother was watching him at the corner of her eye, waiting for each of the males to sample it.

Itachi was the first to speak after he swallowed, "One of the best cakes I've eaten."

"You eat sweets?" Sakura rose and eyebrow curiously and was answered with a nod as he took another bite. "I have other recipes, too. Sweeter than this, I only made it because I knew Sasuke didn't like sweets and I wasn't sure if the rest of you did either and this was the one with natural sweeteners'. And hopefully it's not too sweet for Sasuke's taste buds." Turning her head she looked at her old partner, silently hoping for his opinion and if she did well.

He could feel the gaze of his mother and brother on him and he answered truthfully, "It's not that sweet," before taking another bite to finish the piece his mother had given him, which wasn't very big considering it was a small cake.

With his words, Sakura smiled one of the smiles he was used to – the second one in two minutes – before she responded, "I'm glad you think so."

Some more conversation between Itachi, Sakura and Mikoto picked up again and everyone failed to notice the silent red-heads glare directed toward the other young female. _Her _Sasuke had pretty much _complimented_ on _Sakura's_ cake! She had never once gotten a compliment from the said Uchiha. That made her eyes darken at the thought, just how important was she to him. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she noticed he didn't seem to care, he was just indifferent to it all, but she had caught his dark irises flicker to the three engrossed in their chat.

-S-

"Let's check your wound Itachi before I help clean the kitchen," the medic instincts kicked in as Sakura lead the ANBU to a couch in the family room with the rest following inaudibly. Taking a seat to his right she told him to pull his arm out of the long sleeved-shirt, leaving half the shirt on the man had been wearing revealing the small flesh wound. Her movements stopped and she looked into the Uchiha's eyes sternly, "You should have had this checked earlier. It's poisoned."

Fugaku seemed indifferent but impressed she could tell just by looking at the wound. Mikoto was surprised but dismayed about not letting her son get checked sooner. Itachi just blinked, "How bad is it?" he asked, slight humor in his voice.

Rolling her eyes at the small joke she barely detected, she answered as she inspected the wound closer. "When did you get this injury?"

"On the return home, a quarter passed eleven I believe and we still had a few hours before we made it here. This is the only injury I received."

Placing a glowing hand on it, "From what I can see, the poison is spreading slowly." Removing her hand, she looked at him. "Is your arm sore or hard to move?"

"Hard to move."

"Your arm is slowly becoming paralyzed; the poison attacks the nervous system and moves slowly and you would die of cardiac arrest weeks, possibly months after it enters the body. After being in the body so long, death would look natural because the miniscule amount of poison would be hard to detect. Since you've been traveling back with this injury and poison in your bloodstream has spread just a little bit, but luckily nothing to seriously damage your arm. I can extract the poison and possibly see if I could create an antidote for cases where the cases are near fatal." Reaching in her kunai pouch strapped on her waist, she pulled out a small empty glass vial opening it and placing it in her lap before bringing her glowing hands to the ANBU's injured arm and began massaging it gently up and down.

Nearly a minute later, a black fluid started seeping from the tiny abrasion. Every Uchiha watched with curious eyes—Karin radiating jealousy and other loathing emotions—as the medic carefully drained the fatal liquid into the container she had prepared and closed it with its cap before sealing the wound closed with healing chakra.

Placing the vial delicately into her pouch and having placed it in a pocket of its own, she turned her head up to see Itachi stretching his arm. "Thanks, what do I owe you?"

"Nothing," Sakura simply answered standing up and looking at him, he was still pretty tall when sitting, "consider it a favor for protecting the village." She smiled already walking back to the kitchen to help clean up the mess.

"How about a spar?" stopping the healer and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll check my schedule," she grinned and disappeared into the kitchen after the female Uchiha. While the women, minus Karin, were cleaning, the men were talking about missions and such.

Once the girls emerged from the other room Sakura walked toward the front door, 'Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, Mikoto. It was great."

"It was my pleasure, I enjoyed your company. It can be tiring with all the testosterone in the house," replied the woman.

Giving one last smile, Sakura looked at the men, "I'll see you around Sasuke and I'll get back to you about the sparring match Itachi. It was also nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke answered with a short nod.

"Sounds good, see you then Sakura," the oldest son said and she was out the door, the dark haired woman waving behind enthusiastically.

"I should go to, bye Sasuke," Karin ignored the two others and walked toward the exit, where Mikoto was still holding the door. "Thanks for dinner, mom."

Smiling politely she waved the girl off and shut the door silently behind her before she sighed before she sat beside her husband. "What did you think of Sakura?" she asked him.

"She has manners and is well behaved, modest in attire; her medical skills aren't bad either." He said with a rough voice.

"So is that mild acceptance, Fugaku?"

Sasuke and Itachi were wondering what they were talking about. Acceptance for what??

The Uchiha patriarch glanced at his wife and she after knowing him for so many years knew that that was a 'yes'. That alone made her happy.

"Sasuke," he looked at his father who was staring at him with stern eyes, "what does that girl, Karin I think you said her name was, mean to you?"

Blinking, he answered monotonously, "She was only a teammate to help me find Itachi and Danzo, nothing more."

"And the other one, Sakura?"

What was with the interrogation? He didn't dare say that to his father, but he wondering what was going through his parents heads'.

"She's also a teammate, but she's more tolerable than Karin." He answered truthfully. Mikoto resisted grinning from ear to ear.

"I see," his father said before standing up and walking to the door. "I have to check on the Police Force. I'll be back later," and he was gone.

"You like Sakura Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

"She's intelligent, beautiful, an amazing medic, is a great cook, considerate, helpful. Should I go on?"

"You've met her before?" Sasuke inquired, glancing at his older sibling.

"On occasion and a few simple 'hello's'," he answered. "But this is the first time I've had a conversation with her."

"I'm glad," Mikoto said before she left to another room with a pleased smile on her face.

Since they were alone, Itachi decided to ask Sasuke something that he wasn't sure he should ask in front of anyone else, should the answer embarrass Sasuke if his answer was yes. "Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Hn, just did."

Growling at those words he asked, "Did you have to bite, Karin? Even once?"

He was answered with silence.

"Just answer and I'll leave you alone…" the older Uchiha reasoned.

"Yes," he didn't specify how much. Casting a glance at the other man in the room and noticed his expression seemed to pale and there was slight concern. "What?" the teens' tone was aggravated.

"I hope you washed your mouth out. Seriously, that red-head might give you something contagious. Uchiha aren't supposed to be tainted." Itachi started, but Sasuke having enough of the conversation already, stood up and walked to his room. "Think of what I said!" his brother called out before he slammed the door closed.

This was a weird day…

-S-

**So, how did you like it? I hope everything wasn't confusing and that you found Itachi funny, I sure did. Anyway, reviews make me happy and so does criticism and sorry for any missed typo's I caught some but could have missed others. Three to four more chapters at the most, though I'm not sure when the next will be posted.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought, feedback is awesome! And if my Co-Author found me let me know. Half of the idea's in this story are hers… If only I could remember her name…**


	2. Phase 2: In Mikoto's Garden

**Thank you all for the reviews, adds to favorite, alert list. Hopefully you enjoy the rest, I have plans for a total of 5 chapters.**

**And again, some of the ideas in here are not all mine.**

**Do not forget, this is like a 'behind the scenes' from the anime/manga, from which all the events happened.**

**Enjoy!**

-S-

**Phase 2**

_In Mikoto's Garden_

-S-

Sasuke was tired; he had just arrived back into the village after a week-long ANBU mission, which started the day after the dinner with Sakura and Karin. He was ready for a much needed rest and spending a week with Naruto who wouldn't shut up and his former perverted sensei who constantly giggled while reading his favorite book. It was a simple scroll retrieval mission with the old members of Team Seven, minus the medical kunoichi, who was slammed at the hospital.

The mission was a success, as always with Squad Seven, and it was just like when they first became Genin minus a clingy fan girl. Sasuke, however, had a few scratches and bruises, which were from a clumsy Naruto who had tried to outdo him again, having heard a noise and threw a barrage of shuriken and kunai behind him – where the Uchiha had been distracted with his thoughts. He did manage to dodge most of them and he 'accidentally' fell on a rock or two which gave him a few purple marks on his pale and flawless skin. The blond ANBU was sympathetic, but laughing hysterically at his own stupidity and Sasuke's incapability to evade something so simply with his surprising speed. He also made the comment of his broody best friend was sidetrack with his thoughts. The seventeen year old dark haired shinobi scowled behind his mask and kept his mouth shut and continued to Konoha with his two teammates behind him.

Making his way over to the Uchiha compound, the young Sharingan wielder walked through the gate and down the familiar dirt path of his childhood. The recognizable faces of kin smiled when they noticed him, he had passed many of their expectations.

Passing by a small bakery in the yards of the Uchiha complex he was stopped by an old man, Teyaki Uchiha. This man was an uncle to Sasuke - and of all the people who wanted him to be like his elder brother Itachi - Teyaki was confident in him to be a great shinobi on his own. He was one of the few who wanted him to be himself and live without being hidden in Itachi's shadow like his father Fugaku wanted.

"Ah, Sasuke!" the man exclaimed, causing him to stop.

Turning around Sasuke waited for him to continue, his expression slightly revealed how exhausted he was, but he waited patiently for the man to carry on. "There was a girl who passed by here not too long ago. She said she was on her way to see your mother." He placed a hand to his chin, "She was quite the charming young woman actually, I had offered her some pastry and she had gladly tried it. It's not often we have visitors inside the Uchiha property and it's great to hear that someone other than Uchiha enjoy it." Holding up a small bag to Sasuke he finished, "Would you give her this? I thought it would be good for her to hand them to some of her friends."

Taking the sack from the man he nodded, "Sure."

Teyaki gave an old, wrinkled smile, "Thank you Sasuke and you've grown the way I've expected you to. You must also have quite a few women chasing you by now at your age. I was seventeen when Uruchi and I first became a couple. Find someone you love to be around, and you will have a strong relationship. I'll see you around Sasuke."

Said teen began walking again and his house was closer, he opened the door silently, his brother just beyond it. Itachi looked at his younger brother as he closed the door, "I thought you could do better than me," he said referring to the scratches from the previous dinner.

"Hn, why are you so close to the door?" Sasuke asked taking off his ninja sandals.

His dark eyes shifted to where Itachi pointed seeing the back of his mothers and Sakura's heads. They didn't notice him arrive and they were talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"What are they looking at?"

Sasuke noticed his brother give a sideways grin and his dark eyes never leaving them to look at his younger sibling. "Mothers showing Sakura your baby pictures of course." Finally Itachi's onyx eyes shifted to him, amusement playing in them waiting for his brothers' reaction. "And she's telling her a couple stories, nothing too embarrassing I think."

Orochimaru's former apprentice was never one for blushing, but the very faint color that dusted his unblemished cheeks was one of those rare occasions. There were some stories he hoped his mother hadn't told her…

"Aww… he's so cute!" Sakura said, and much to Sasuke's dismay, the blush turned a little darker and more noticeable.

To make himself known, he walked up behind the two women, who looked over their shoulder. Sasuke held up the bag to Sakura, his face turned away an embarrassing attempt to hide his reddening face. "Teyaki wanted you to pass some out to your friends." His voice was stoic, and if his handsome face wasn't red, everything would be fine.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" the worried tone his mother had noticing his wounds and face. "You're so red, are you coming down with a fever?" she placed a soft hand to his forehead and Sasuke had a good view of what they were looking at.

"**Sasuke's First Pet"**

It was the picture of Sasuke's first and only pet, a puppy, which he had for only a week before Fugaku gave it away.

'_Itachi!!' _moving his head from his mothers gentle caress on his forehead he fixated his deadly glare to his older brother who was smirking clear as day. _'I'll kill you…'_

"Sasuke, you should let Sakura take a look at you," his mothers' voice rang out, pulling him from his thoughts. "I can't have my other son getting poisoned with untreated wounds." Before he could blink, Sasuke found himself sitting in his mothers place with her where he was behind the couch. The medic had turned to her left at an angle looking at him with a calculating gaze.

"Where did you get your injuries?" she asked.

"Hn, dobe."

She sighed, "You two can't _not_ get into trouble, can you?" her hands began to glow a soft green as she placed them on Sasuke's arms, healing the small cuts and bruises.

"What were you doing?" he asked no one in particular, his eyes – however – were watching Sakura concentrate on his minor gashes. The feeling was soothing and warm to his aching muscles that were weary from days of travel. Flesh was mending together and the purple coloration on his skin was returning to its natural tan color. He couldn't remember feeling like this, he kind of enjoyed it, but he would never let anyone know that. Especially Itachi.

"Your mother was showing me your family album, and some baby pictures of you and Itachi." She said, green eyes trained on his disappearing wounds. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the other Uchiha male give a small flinch.

'_Crap!' _Itachi thought. _'I clearly didn't think this through… my pictures won't be there for long…'_

"I also heard a few little stories about you," she looked up smiling playfully but continued to heal him, "some that if Naruto knew your reputation would be ruined. But I won't tell. Promise." Her green orbs went back to her work.

"…" Sasuke was speechless, _'Exactly how many stories did she tell? I'll get my revenge Itachi…' _

Sasuke didn't realize that he was watching intently—another patch of light pink on his cheeks again as she mentioned the baby pictures—as she treated him with such tender contact he had never experienced other than his mothers' promising caress. The only woman who made him feel like this was his mother, but this was different from a mothers comforting touch. Two pairs of knowing eyes observed the youngest Uchiha in the room, he would be humiliated if he realized they had seen his expression soften when he looked at the pink haired teenager.

The kunoichi's hands stopped glowing and he blinked, clearing his thoughts and his expression, which became blank.

"Naruto doesn't have any poison dipped weapons so you had no toxin in your wounds." Sakura said.

"He said he had some," his tone serious.

Looking at him the pink haired medic smiled, "I replaced them with non-poisoned and it's a good thing too. The lovable idiot happened to put a lethal amount on them and if I didn't catch that you would be in worse condition."

"Hn," Sasuke then stood up, looking down at her, "thanks." He said before walking to another room, most likely to take a much needed shower.

"So Sakura, what do you say we get back to the garden?" Mikoto asked the young woman she had become fond of in such a short time. Truth be told she reminded her of herself.

"If you're ready," she replied taking a quick sip of her iced tea before standing up and placing her straw gardening hat on her head and followed the female Uchiha out the door, leaving a still amused Itachi behind. He hoped that Sakura would be his future sister-in-law.

"I rule."

-S-

Both women were on their knees, dirt covering their clothes and skin but they both enjoyed the sun and the greenery around them just beside the windy stone path to their left. "I absolutely love your garden Mikoto," the former student of Tsunade stopped and looked around the tranquil setting. There was a small creek running through the garden and a traditional Japanese red bridge expanding from one side of the bank to the other. Filled with bonsai, anemone, Japanese maple, and many other forms of plant-life in this extremely extravagant garden and a pond the stream filtered into where a few colorful koi fish resided. "It's so beautiful, the most beautiful one I've seen."

"Thank you Sakura, it gets tiring tending such a garden alone. I'm also glad you accepted my invitation after last weeks' dinner, I was disappointed that we couldn't talk without interruption during supper." The dark haired woman whipped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I've noticed you have a different gardening technique," she started again.

"It's something I picked up from my mother, her garden though is nothing compared to this." Sakura answered. "They help keep the plants healthy."

"Perhaps you could show me a couple techniques?"

"Sorry Mikoto, I love you and all, but it's a family secret, you'd have to be family to know." Sakura placed a plant in the hole she had dug and began filling it in with top soil and pat it down to hold the foliage sturdy.

The older woman said playfully, "If things go as I hope, you will be family soon enough."

This had taken Sakura completely off guard, and a faint blush spread across her features, "Oh please Mikoto, Sasuke doesn't see me as anything like that. And I respect Itachi more as a friend and as a big brother figure, I think if I ever had a brother, Itachi would be his replica."

At this the two women laughed, _'How are you so sure Sasuke doesn't see you in that light, Sakura?' _ Mikoto thought. "So any men you interested in?"

'_Just one…' _Sakura simply answered, "None who really have my interest," Sakura sighed before continuing, "besides, I'm always so busy with being a kunoichi and working at the hospital I have no time for dating, I barely have time to hang out with my girlfriends, let alone have some time to myself. Life's busy for me right now."

"You'll find him in time, who knows, he may be closer than you think!" the woman encouraged her energetically.

Sakura smiled one of her smiles, eyes closing and an image of serenity etched on her delicate features.

-S-

Sasuke opened his bathroom door and walked out wearing a simple pair of black sweatpants. His right hand was currently holding a navy blue towel he had ridding his ebony locks of excess water and his dirty clothes in the other hand. Walking down the hall he heard the two women's voices as he dumped his worn ANBU garments in the hamper along with the now damp towel.

They were in the garden he guessed and his feet led him to the back door and onto the patio where his brother stood in the shade. Sasuke noticed, his elder brother seemed to linger when the two females were together. Surely Itachi had better things to do other than listening to women gossip.

Standing beside him, he asked, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

The pony-tailed man shifted his head slightly to his left, looking at his younger sibling for a brief moment before turning his head back to watch the women who were centered in the garden hidden from the suns hot rays of light. "Being in the presence of women you care about most can make your day worthwhile."

An expression crossed the younger's face, "Is that some proverb you came up with?"

Shaking his head, Itachi continued, "We are never guaranteed our last breath Sasuke. You should know that by now. Being shinobi we risk our lives for the sake of others. To protect the ones we love and cherish and complete strangers." Then Itachi lifted a hand and poked his dear little brother in the center of his forehead, just like old times sake. Sasuke blinked for a moment and saw a smile on his brothers' face which hadn't changed since his childhood. "I would rather spend time with my family, never knowing when my time will come." Turning back to watch the females as they broke out into a fit of laughter with something that was said, Itachi resumed, "We could use more peace in this world, less fighting and more laughing. More love, they don't even know each other well Sasuke, but look at them, so at peace. If only the shinobi world could be like that. A world without hate and corruption… I will stay here and relish the peace while it lasts, who knows how long it will be before this happens again.

"I believe a woman's voice can soothe a cold mans' heart and her love could break all of his barriers."

"Hn," Sasuke wasn't really sure what Itachi was getting at, but all he got was that he was enjoying the peace and women's voices, at least if they were relaxing and not high pitched like a certain red-head he had on Team Hebi/Taka.

"Mikoto! You're killing me!" Sakura burst out between laughs.

'_Sakura's voice is nothing compared to Karin's, and thank God she grew out of her high pitched squeal,' _Sasuke thought Sakura's voice was almost like music to his ears. He shook that thought from his head realizing his thought's drifted to Sakura again, during the mission he didn't understand why she was on his thoughts after the dinner. She plagued his mind, just the way she acted with his mother and brother.

Being so deep in thought, he didn't perceive that the one haunting his thoughts was walking closer with his mother. Startled, he jumped slightly and stubbed his toes which resulted in him falling toward wide emerald eyes.

For Sasuke everything went in slow motion but he managed to catch himself and the object of his unidentified affection. He held her fairly close with one arm securely around her waist and the other on a wooden pole that helped him remain standing. However their faces were close, Sasuke hoped he wasn't as red as he was feeling he was and he could see the blush cross Sakura's cheeks that was nearly matching her soft pink locks and her wide eyes staring into his.

"Uh… thanks," she said, her voice surprisingly calm for being wrapped in his arm.

"Hn, be more careful," Sasuke released her and stepped back before entering the house again, he was relieved there was no color to his exterior when he passed a mirror, but that wasn't how he was on the inside. He, however, couldn't stop the feelings of how good it felt to be so close to her, with her in his arms…

As Sasuke left he missed the flash of disappointment in Sakura's jade eyes. Composing herself, Sakura looked at the others and smiled, "I should go; I have a hospital shift to prepare for."

Mikoto led the young woman to her front door as she grabbed the extra pastry Sasuke had brought over from Teyaki. "Thanks again Mikoto, see you both around." With that she left.

Itachi and Mikoto both had caught the expressions that had flashed in both young ninja's eyes. Sakura's of disappointment when Sasuke left, and Sasuke of confusion, this just proved that they both needed a little push.

'_I'll have black-haired, green-eyed grandchildren in no time,' _Mikoto suppressed a smile, her dark eyes shifted to the direction her young son went.

'_So Sasuke has feelings somewhere. You and Sakura go together, Sasuke. A blind man can see she loves you.' _Itachi closed his eyes. _'And a blind man can see she means something to you.' _He decided he'd have to help the two discover their feelings.

-S-

**I used a couple references to some of Sasuke's other family, however it isn't clear if Teyaki and Uruchi are his actual 'aunt' and 'uncle', but Sasuke called them so, possibly out of respect. I had to do a little research but I don't know their personalities so hopefully the way they were was believable.**

**I also believed this chapter turned out well and hopefully you all enjoyed it as well. Three more chapters to go so please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Also I could also use a couple ideas on what could happen between Sakura and Itachi, like what they could talk about but mostly for chapter four what Fugaku would talk to Sakura about. He's going to basically interrogate her. Any ideas would be appreciated though I can't guarantee that they'd be used but I will try too. Submit your ideas in a review. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Phase 3: Itachi's Wise Words

**Thank you all for the adds and reviews, and a big thank you to all of those who had a couple ideas, **_qawashere._

-S-

**Phase 3**

_Itachi's Wise Words_

-S-

Leaves flittered toward the ground from the branches above as three figures speed through the trees. The ANBU were returning from a B-ranked mission, mainly for a pink-haired kunoichi, the two others accompanying her were to make sure she arrived and returned safely. Her mission was to heal a small village full of sick civilians, and one of them was the leaders' sick wife who was with child.

_The former apprentice of Tsunade had healed the pregnant woman first, in hopes to save both mother and unborn child. The process was long and Sakura worked diligently. Unexpectedly, the woman went into labor as the healing session had been in progress and the medic knew she had to work fast if she wanted the baby to be delivered without complication. Both of her companions had stayed in the room should they be needed, which they weren't but watched the kunoichi with vigilant eyes as she rushed about._

_However, after the baby was delivered, Sakura's eyes widened, the baby's heart stopped beating. Itachi and Sasuke could see the panic in her green orbs as she quickly cleared a table pushing everything off so she could resuscitate the newborn._

_The new mother had tears in her eyes and silently prayed for the medic to save her first child._

_She worked quickly, the oldest Uchiha cast a glance to catch his younger siblings' expression – whose eyes watched the medics' movements and slight concern for her leaked to the surface of his usually carefully guarded face. Sasuke's body had tensed as he had seen the terror in Sakura's posture and quickness, he was _slightly_ worried for her. _

_Suddenly there was a loud wail throughout the room and the occupants noticed the relieved expression on the pink haired ANBU's face as well as the tired mother. Holding the infant in one arm Sakura assessed that the child was indeed out of danger and healthy. After washing the baby clean, she wrapped a white blanket around the small bundle and walked over to the new mother. Her brown hair a mess and her brown eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, a deep breath escaped her lips._

_Smiling a relieved, tired smile, Sakura said, "Congratulations! You have a healthy baby girl!"_

_Taking her child from the younger woman, she smiled, "Takara, my little Takara…" Keeping the newborn close to her in a tight but gentle embrace the tired mother looked over at Sakura, "Thank you… thank you so much…"_

"_That's what I'm here for Mrs. Hanamaru."_

"_Before you came here, Lady Sakura…" the woman's voice was weak, she was tempted to close her eyes, but she had to continue. "…I thought…I thought I would lose her…I wouldn't have been…able to live if I lost my…first child…"_

"_You should rest Mrs. Hanamaru… the healing and childbirth had taken a toll on your body. When you wake up we can talk and you can see your daughter again." Sakura took the small sleeping child from the woman's trembling arms. "I will also send word to your husband."_

"_I can't thank you enough…You're an angel, Lady Sakura…"_

"_Sakura is fine, just rest. Truthfully I'm surprised you're still awake, the healing alone had weakened your body before your water broke."_

"_You should rest yourself…Lady Sakura."_

_Sakura was going to argue about her name, but the woman had finally passed out after such tiring events. Creating the birth certificate was easy and done within a few minutes. Turning her green orbs to the tiny human in her hold she walked toward the door, where her two comrades were leaning against the wall._

_She was so out of it she didn't notice she stopped just in front of them and them meeting her where she stood and to get a better glimpse of the small being who had just been brought into the world. Sasuke's voice broke her from her thoughts. "She's so small."_

_Blinking up at him, she saw a different emotion flickering in his dark eyes. _

_Curiosity. _

"_Would you like to hold her Sasuke?" she asked. _

_Said Uchiha was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He looked from her to the infant, shaking his head no, himself unsure._

_He was surprised when his elder brother lifted the girl gently from their female teammate's arms. She stirred slightly and gave a soft whimper but did not wake. Itachi's expression was calm, peaceful, and happy—Sasuke had never seen him this way with a child, actually he'd never seen him with a child like this._

_Feeling his brothers' stare, Itachi glanced at him, "Don't seem so surprised, I used to do this with you when you were this small. I think we need a couple new Uchiha running around the house. I want to be an uncle. Uncle Itachi…" he tested enjoying this and seeing if the two would catch on, "I like the sound of that." Itachi smirked upon seeing his younger brothers' face turn a soft shade of pink, letting out a grunt in reply with a scowl, and the girl smile as she saw his face. He inwardly sighed; neither of them seemed to realize he was implying the both of them. Only that he wanted Sasuke to have kids._

_Were they _that _oblivious!_

_How many hints would he have to drop?_

_The oldest in the room, other than the sleeping woman, had rolled his eyes at their obliviousness toward his implication._

_Well, they could be in this village for a while so Itachi could give them little hints and alone time._

_That is if they even pick up on that!_

"_I should take Takara to the nursery Itachi." Sakura said, but he didn't give her the child when he had seen her sway on her way over._

_Shaking his head, "I'll take her, you can't even walk straight." As he was walking through the door he looked to his brother. "Help her to her room Sasuke. She's dead on her feet and she's too stubborn to admit that. Her chakra's dangerously low, we can't have this mission end in failure," Sasuke realized he was implying their father, "and it wouldn't do well to have the medic we were assigned to protect, whether from others or herself, die or become ill herself. Take her back to the inn and I'll be there shortly after I take this little one to the nursery and inform the village leader." Itachi didn't wait for an answer._

"_I'm not—" Sakura's legs finally gave out and she collapsed, but not before Sasuke caught her. The kunoichi was feeling faint as she looked at her first crush with weary eyes; he just looked at her with his usual blank look. She gave a small smile. "Thanks…" her eyes closed as she slumped more into his body which he had resting against him and she began breathing evenly._

_Sighing, he lifted her in his arms, one under the knees and the other at her shoulders, and carried her out of the room and down the hall toward the main entrance. Sasuke then came to the realization of how light she was, she wasn't heavy at all – she never was, even when he said she was their first day as Team Seven. He kind of worried whether she ate or not._ 'You should take more care of yourself Sakura.' _He meant the lack of chakra in her system and the possibility of her starving herself. _

That had been about five weeks ago, Sakura had healed the village quickly but had continuously drained all of her energy while doing so. Itachi was usually the one who intervened and ordered her to stop when she had reached her limit, but there were a few times he was speaking with other villagers or the leader who had called him once or twice leaving his brother with her. Sasuke most of the time wanted to stop her but acted indifferent to the matter.

The three high ranking shinobi had been traveling since daybreak and had only stopped for lunch before carrying on.

Suddenly, Itachi pushed Sasuke away to avoid a single kunai that could have killed him with a clear shot to his head. Sharingan having been activated for a while now behind his mask, Itachi wouldn't let Sasuke or Sakura be injured or even worse, killed. "We've got company." He said calmly.

Sasuke and Sakura had already taken defensive stances, Kusanagi already drawn from its sheath in Sasuke's skilled hands and his Sharingan activated. Itachi had his own katana as well, having been trained in the art of kenjutsu when he was but a child. "Well, well, well, looky her' boys, a couple brats and girl. It's been a while since we've seen one. She's a pretty one, wonder what she looks like behind that mask. Who wants to play?" the leader said in a vice tone. He was the only one who wasn't concealed by a cloth mask. Golden eyes under mangy brown hair his face had a scar running from the left side of his chin and diagonally up his face to the right stretching across his thin lips and to his right ear. A few wrinkles creased his forehead. Dark brown boots on his feet and dark brown trousers covered his legs and finally a black long-sleeved shirt that fit him like a second skin to stay out of his way when in battle.

His friends laughed, "It's been a while since we've killed a couple Konoha ninja and taken women captive. Prepare to die and lose the girl." The leader finished with a sadistic smirk. Both Uchiha could feel the kunoichi's apprehension as she stood slightly behind and in the center of them. They knew Sakura was offended with their words and she would have usually been the first to jump right at them, but there was something that had her at a disadvantage.

She was low on chakra…

"Over my dead body," Sasuke growled, charging at them just after the words escaped his lips, his words heard quite well for being behind his mask. While the youngest Uchiha was handling the leader, the elder leapt into action as the other five came rushing forward, trying to divert most of their attention from the tired kunoichi.

Sakura jumped back as two men came at her, fists glowing sending a punch to one man – she had no time to think about the way Sasuke snarled those words. The wind was knocked out of him and the other man made a mental note to stay away from her hands, he was better at ninjutsu anyway. Forming hand seals, he informed his partner to move quickly, but he was unable to due to the powerful blow to the ribs he received.

Leaping out of the way, Sakura had barely escaped only to hear the agonizing scream from the man she had wounded. The sound of flesh, muscles and bones ripping caused her to wince visibly; no man should have to die so horribly, no matter how ruthless and vile they were. Bones were crushed with a sickening snap. At a safe distance, Sakura noticed that this technique ripped him apart. Limbs and blood soaked the earth for meters. What a painful and revolting way to die, and this was his own comrade. Her stomach twisted with the gruesome site, being a medic she had seen many things, but this topped it. Intestines and organs littered the ground as well.

It wasn't the site that so much as disturbed her…it was the evilness of people killing others in such a cruel fashion. But weren't they going to try and capture her for their own warped reason? So why was this guy going to use this technique on her? She knew if it were Sasuke or Itachi in pieces, she would be sick and devastated.

And just with those thoughts, her knees buckled underneath her and quickly lifting the mask up slightly, hands flat to the ground – she threw up.

Seeing his chance the shinobi begins his assault again—this time appearing behind her as she was relieving herself of the contents in her stomach. He had plans for her so he wouldn't kill her, even though the jutsu he used would have. He was, however, a little disappointed that she didn't put up much of a fight; he also sensed she was low on chakra. He preferred capturing women who didn't go quietly and without hassle. Oh well.

Even with the mask you could tell there was a sadistic smirk on his face. His hands started to glow yellow and descend upon the hunched female.

Just as he was about to touch her, he was knocked aside by the ANBU with dark spiky hair. Through the eyeholes he could see the dangerous Sharingan spinning but the eyes also showed a dark desire to protect the girl.

Pinned to a tree he realized the boys' katana was embedded through his stomach. He looked around and found the body of his leader motionless as well as the other three fighting the other male of the group. Turning to the one currently in front of him he could feel a dark aura coming from him, "This is for going near her." He growled menacingly and twisted the blade into him before yanking it out and he fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke watched the man fall with narrowed eyes, his expression would have been void of emotion if his mask was removed. He turned to see Sakura breathing heavily and wiping her mouth with handkerchief Itachi had handed her after finishing his three.

"Thanks," she said hoarsely before she pushed herself back onto her feet, not daring to look at Sasuke.

"We need to travel a little farther," Itachi started, "then we'll rest, alright Sakura?"

"You're the captain, Captain." It was an attempt at a joke, but didn't work as planned.

Creating a few hand-signs Itachi ordered, "Move out." With that they leapt into the trees as the corpses of their enemies disintegrated into nothing.

Both Uchiha were a few feet ahead, each casting a silent glance and their waning female teammate before nodding to each other. They both were thinking the same thing and Itachi giving the signal. "We'll stop here for the night." The Uchiha brothers landed on the ground first.

"We still have a few hours before dusk," Sakura said, "we can go for a little longer."

"We've made good progress," the leader mentioned, looking into the sky, "we can spend the rest of this time setting up camp. Gather some firewood Sasuke."

Once the Snake Sanin's former apprentice was gone, Itachi turned his head toward the pink haired ANBU while taking off his mask. He had wanted to talk to her earlier but knew he couldn't with Sasuke around. He could tell something was bothering the kunoichi when he attended to her after the ambush, her posture gave that off and he knew Sasuke could feel it too. Currently, said girl was busying herself with gathering the food they had supplied. "Sakura."

"Yes Captain?" he heard the uncertainty in her tone, he could also see her back muscles tighten slightly. She didn't fool him with her attempt to hide her actions.

"I know something's bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine." She said too quickly for it to be true and the tremor in her voice as well.

"You can't fool me so easily Sakura." Itachi replied sternly but gently, he didn't want to pry but it would keep eating at her, and she didn't do well with that. She was the type of person who had to talk to someone to feel the weight off her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"…"

"I'm not asking as a captain, but as a friend. What's wrong?"

"Why do people do that? Why are people willing to kill their own comrades?"

"Some people could care less about others." Itachi said quietly. "There will always be those who surrender to hate and destruction while others choose peace. What's really bothering you?"

He watched as her shoulders slumped and her head tilted forward, but she answered softly, "I'm not strong enough."

Itachi blinked, "What do you mean?"

Sakura turned slowly toward him, removing her mask, he could see her forlorn expression and she sighed, "I've never been strong enough."

"Who is this coming from Sakura?" Itachi asked. "Where has the confident girl I've come to know and think of as a little sister gone?"

"I don't think I've ever been strong."

"Where is this coming from Sakura?" he repeated.

She sighed again, "Today proved that…I'll always be weak in Sasuke's eyes."

"That's not true," Itachi chided, his voice becoming hard.

"But it is, Itachi, I've always been."

"So you show compassion for other human beings, that doesn't make you weak. You've grown up. Is it my brothers' approval you want? You have mine, my mothers and possibly my fathers, and he's a hard man to gain endorsement from. Sasuke's still not sure he has his."

"I just want to be strong—"

"But you are, Sasuke sees this, he's just emotionally constipated and it runs in the family," Sakura chuckled lightly at this and a small smile from Itachi in return, "though I'm sometimes able to escape it. Even when Sasuke doesn't show his emotions they seep through from time to time. He was eager to protect you only a few hours ago, whether you noticed it or not his chakra spiked when you were in danger."

"But that means I'm weak if he had to protect me," Itachi shook his head. "I couldn't stand to see one comrade destroy the other without remorse. That sickened me."

Itachi understood what she was talking about. "Sasuke has a fierce loyalty to those he cares about most, his family, Team Seven and even his second team but hasn't spent as much time with them as he has with you and Naruto. I happened to have overheard a couple times him defend you from a certain red-head. He values you more than he does her, I've noticed. I think he sees more in you than any other woman—other than mother—when Karin shows up he has something better to do, with you, he's around more."

"I still don't understand what that has to do with me," Sakura failed to see what the captain was getting at.

Itachi exhaled deeply, "He sees you as strong but is still willing to protect you, he does that with everyone he cares about, he does that with Naruto and Kakashi right? Why would protecting you be any different? But he protects you before the others. You mean something to him, whether he shows it or not – or even knows it. The only one he's so expressive toward is our mother; you could ask her, she sees more of his emotions than anyone. You're the second woman he actually spends time around while he walks away from the others who try and try to get his attention. He knows he's got the looks and gets annoyed with all of the female population but those few who actually leave him alone and know him. Hence you and our mother, Tenten and Hinata included since they don't fawn over him like an object that is unattainable. Sasuke values your life and is one of his top priorities, no matter how strong you are, those precious to him come first.

"Besides, you were sick and he was making sure you weren't killed off, he's already had to live that life once. What would happen if it had been the real thing?"

The pony-tailed man explained, watching Sakura's eyes flicker downward in realization, "A blind man could see you love my brother Sakura."

It was her turn to sigh, "There has never been a time I haven't, but what good will that do me? I'm just like all the other girls out there trying to get his attention."

Shaking his head again he answered, "That's where you're wrong," he knelt before the sitting seventeen year old, him still taller than her. "You know him better than any woman, other than our mother. He expresses more with you and the rest of Team Seven, his bond is stronger with them than Hebi, Taka or whatever you call it. You don't chase after him with false confessions like the red-head who constantly hangs on him, you give him his space and he respects you for that. You can tell what he's feeling and are there when he needs to talk to someone when he can't at home; he confides when mother isn't available, though that's a rare occasion. He trusts you with that to stay between you both. You show him you care about his wellbeing on missions and in everyday life not just when trying to get his attention like other girls, again. I can most certainly come up with more. You miss the little gestures he does, there's a saying about actions speaking louder than words. Perhaps you should see those for yourself when he shows back up to camp.

"Every human being has flaws—Sasuke and I are no exception—ones they overcome with years of training. True strength comes for the heart Sakura. Love and compassion are your best qualities, and you haven't seen Sasuke's expression when you're around." With that Itachi placed his forefinger to the center of her forehead, poking it lightly with a small smile spreading across his lips. "And to care for others doesn't make you pathetic, I wish most of the people I knew were as compassionate as you."

Sasuke emerged from the trees with a huge bundle of firewood in his arms, mask resting on the top of his head, his trained eyes fixed on the gesture his elder brother usually gives him to the woman his age.

Standing up as the third member of the group approached, Sakura gathered the canteens, "There's a stream close by, I'll gather water and then I'll cook when I return." She passed Sasuke only an inch between them and she could see one of his beautiful eyes shift toward her at the corner of her eye. She didn't look back as she disappeared with stealth.

Dropping the timber, Sasuke gazed at his brother, "What were you doing?" he sat on his knees and began placing the wood together to create the fire after a quick fire jutsu.

"Just making sure she is fine," Itachi responded and left it at that.

"What was with the poking her on the forehead then, you talked about something obviously. That's why you had me gather firewood."

"Our conversation is over." Looking at the younger Uchiha who rose a brow before going to his bag. The elder continued, "Why are you so curious?"

"I'm not," came Sasuke's simple reply.

"And you asked because…?"

"Hn."

"That means, 'I want to know what you talked about' in Uchiha," he grinned when he watched his younger brother stiffen slightly. "Did you think I would hurt her, Sasuke?"

"Just drop it," his voice was rougher than it was moments ago.

"I wouldn't hurt her, you should know that." Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder with red eyes. The captain sighed, "What's with you, you're so defensive of her? If you must know, I merely see her as family, a younger sister, you know, since I don't have one of them. Only a younger brother, you're so difficult sometimes. Honestly, Sakura's more fun to be around. She's the sister I never had."

The playfulness in his tone was suddenly turned serious, "Sasuke, a blind man could see you're so protective of her, she means more to you than you let on." Said teens' expression was whipped off immediately, "I can see it and feel it, it rolls off you in waves."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said too quickly, reminding the oldest of Sakura's answer from earlier.

"You two are so clueless," Sasuke was silent and his brother knew he was listening. "You're confused Sasuke, I can see that and you are so quick to deny it. It's alright to care about someone, Sasuke. That's not a crime."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke retorted.

"Your actions speak far louder than any words you say, Sasuke, and I know you don't like to talk so much, but it's there."

"Shut up!" he growled dangerously.

Aware of the boy's temper, and being wise he dropped subject, though he wanted to get more into the discussion. Gathering around the fire the angry Uchiha had started they sat in silence until Sakura came back with canteens filled with water.

She could feel the tension between the Uchiha brothers when she reentered the clearing they were making camp, she didn't comment and walked toward the fire and began to make dinner. She could feel both pairs of eyes on her, and it unnerved her, actually Sasuke did. He always watched avidly and his dark eyes were relentless as if he could see into her soul just by giving her a look.

Dinner finished and they ate in silence, shadow began to ensnare through the trees and around the small party as the sun's light fell from the sky in the west, nothing but a distant glow from it and the brightness from the flames of the fire were all but extinguished.

The flicker of the dancing orange blaze and its crackling cries was the only source of noise except the end of the birds daily song as they readied themselves for the night and the animals who just awoken began to stir.

Stretching, Sakura inquired, "Who's going to take watch?"

"You should rest," the elder Uchiha responded before the other could, "Sasuke and I can handle watch." He watched her expression carefully, suppressing a smirk when she sighed.

"There's no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?"

This time he did smirk, "No."

"Fine," defeated, she got her bedroll ready and crawled under the covers, "Good night Itachi, good night Sasuke." Just as the words escaped her lips she was asleep.

"I'll take first watch Sasuke." Leaving no room for argument Itachi disappeared into a tree above on the lookout and watching his brother spread his own bedroll close to the kunoichi and gave her one quick glance before he turned his back to her.

Itachi shook his head, _'Yes, Sasuke is protective of a certain pink haired medical ninja…'_

-S-

**Thank you all again for reading and kenjutsu is 'sword fighting', like bushido—I want to do that!! I was originally going to have Itachi and Sakura spar but I don't really know any of Itachi's moves but I liked this idea better. I am still however taking ideas on what Fugaku can interrogate Sakura about. Ideas are still welcome and would be much appreciated, and if you do suggest any ideas they may or may not be used.**

**HAS ANYONE READ THE MANGA CHAPTER 481?? I also have a new poll, so be sure to check that out in my profile.**

**Don't forget to review!! Until next time and two chapters left!**


	4. Phase 4: Fugaku's Interrogation

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, almost done with this story and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-S-

**Phase 4**

_Fugaku's Interrogation_

-S-

"…and he killed himself," Yashiro informed the leader of Konoha's Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha. He had dark grey spiky hair (which looks remarkably close to Kakashi's style), dark eyes and wrinkles; perhaps he was in his late fifties to early sixties. He wore a blue high-collar short-sleeved shirt and black pants.

There were three other men who accompanied him to notify their commander of the latest developments of the case they had been working on for months after working diligently to close it.

Inabi Uchiha, in his late thirties, expression hard with dark eyes and hair that framed his face and reached the bottom of his high-collared shirt and he wore the same style of clothing as Yashiro and the other men he had come with.

Tekka Uchiha, short brown hair combed down and dark brown eyes, mid thirties.

"Finally this case is closed," Tekka sighed relieved, "my wife has had me sleeping on the couch for the last six months."

Just then, Shisui appeared, grinning at the man, "I don't blame her," he had black spiked hair and dark eyes and the signature Leaf headband placed on his forehead. He was perhaps Itachi's age, twenty-two or twenty-three. "She has you whipped…"

"Shut up Shisui, no one asked you." Tekka glared at the youngest.

Interrupting before they would start a fight, Yashiro turned his attention to their silent leader. "I've heard that there's been a guest within the Uchiha grounds and she's been seen visiting Mikoto. Do you know who she is?"

Casting a glance at the man beside him, Fugaku answered, eyes back to the road. "Her name is Sakura Haruno."

"Oh I've heard of her from Itachi and from other villagers. Excellent chakra control and supposedly pass the Fifth Hokage herself in the medical field." Shisui spoke.

"Speaking of someone who isn't Uchiha related," Inabi pointed in front of them, where the girl of their conversation who was currently healing a ten year old Uchiha boy.

"I don't need healing…" the child grumbled, looking away, his pride already in place like all of the other males in this particularly powerful and renowned clan. Messy light brown hair and black eyes, dirt on his pale cheeks and a black shirt and shorts with sandals.

"If it had been left untreated for much longer it would have been worse," the kunoichi said professionally. "It was infected and you're lucky I noticed your slight limp, otherwise your leg would have needed to be amputated."

"But then I could never be a shinobi!" the boy cried, frantic.

"Exactly," the medic looked at him sternly but gently. "I just did you a favor."

"Koshi," a woman's voice sounded.

"Mom," the boy, Koshi replied.

"Are you alright?" Sakura could hear the concern in her tone, like a mother would respond to her children.

"He had an infection in his leg." The teen answered, getting the woman's attention. She wasn't exactly skinny or chubby, but in between, a healthy weight Sakura figured. Her tresses were the same color as her son's placed in a sloppy bun and her eyes were a shade of dark blue and her tan long-sleeved dress reached her ankles. "Had I not caught it, the infection would have spread and his leg would need to be amputated." Looking at the boy Sakura said, "And I'm guessing it was a kunai that caused the wound."

"How many times have I told you Koshi, when you have injuries you need to be healed by a medic?" the woman chide, her gaze piercing before they softened to the healer.

"What was your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Sakura Haruno—"

"Oh you're the one Mikoto had talked about, Tsunade's apprentice I believe she said! Thank you, Sakura, for healing my son!"

With the woman's enthusiasm Sakura sweat-dropped, _'I guess Mikoto's told everyone about me…' _recovering she replied to the woman. "It's what I do."

Smiling at the girl before she tilted her head to her offspring, her expression now scaring the boy, "You have chores to tend to."

"Chores are for girls…" he mumbled.

Sakura hid her surprise and desire to laugh at the scene before her.

"What was that…?" his mother looked menacing. "Even men have their share of chores, and my son will learn to help around the house, even when he has a family of his own."

"Girls are gross…" that was the last Sakura heard the conversation, with a smile and a slight giggle.

"Sakura," a male voice made her stop instantly. She'd only heard him speak once, but his voice was unmistakable. It was none other than Fugaku Uchiha who addressed her.

"Mr. Uchiha," Sakura replied respectfully. Truthfully, she had no idea what to expect of Sasuke's father. And she thought Sasuke was hard to read, Fugaku was even harder. Noticing the other men beside the Uchiha leader, she studied them.

"So you're the Sakura Itachi's bragged so much about," a man with dark spiked hair grinned, he was the only one with a Leaf forehead protector. "I'm Shisui, Itachi's probably told you about me."

"Sakura Haruno," she said quietly, "I'm sorry, but Itachi never told me about you." She smiled sympathetically.

His face dropped, "Some friend he is…anyway, these 'not so good looking men' with me and Fugaku are Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro." Her lips curved upward when she watched the glares directed at the shinobi.

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise," Yashiro answered with nods from the other two, still observing her. "I have to get home; I have things to attend to. Nice to meet you Sakura."

"You too."

The others began to dismiss themselves one by one, Shisui being the last and friendliest, and unfortunately, left Sakura alone with the sternest Uchiha she had met. She was about to excuse herself when the man she was feeling unnerved around beat her to the punch. "I need to speak with you." His voice held no emotion and left her no choice but to follow him from the streets in the Uchiha compound to a training area within. It was a wide space with a few trees and some beaten dummies.

Suddenly Sasuke's father stopped and turned to the pink haired woman, his face hard and eyes calculating. "What are your intentions with my son?"

Taken aback, Sakura blinked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean, Mr. Uchiha."

His lips rested in a straight line, "Sasuke, are you trying to worm your way into my clan?"

Unsure of what to think of his inquiry, though she detected the edge in his rough speech, she was sure he had seen the emotions flash behind her eyes—ones she wasn't even completely sure she felt. She thought carefully, "I would never try to worm my way into someone else's family. I wouldn't want someone to do that to mine."

"And my wife and Itachi, I know they are fond of you, I'm still not completely aware of your intentions in my family."

"Mrs. Uchiha is very kind, and I respect her only for knowing her for such a short time…she's grown on me. Itachi, he's like an older brother, I admire him just as much as the rest of your family. I'm not trying to impress them to get favor; I couldn't do that to them, or anyone." Sakura gazed into the older Uchiha's deadly dark eyes, her actions bold.

"And Sasuke, are you just pretending to be his friend?"

"No! Sasuke is my friend…even if he doesn't consider me one. I know I was annoying when we were Genin, I'm not surprised if that hasn't changed."

Fugaku was observing her carefully and noticed her tone change, but continued. "I don't like it when people toy with my family." He walked closer to the girl, causing her to step back in fear of this Uchiha, not sure what he could be thinking—his face carefully composed. "You're using Sasuke to get close to my wife and oldest son."

"No," her voice became hoarse with his conviction, she held her gaze with his as he accused her. "I would never do that to Sasuke, or to Mikoto and Itachi, or you. It's not right for someone to weave their way into someone's heart and for it to not be real. I respect your family that much it would tear me apart if I had deliberately betrayed them in any way."

"I'm still not convinced you're not using Sasuke, you've known him longer. Do you seek wealth and prominence through my family? Do you hope to be someone to Sasuke that gets this for you?"

"I am already known for my medical skills. I don't make much but get paid decently when the hospital is busy and my missions are a success, and that is enough to help me get by without me having to ask for help or consider stealing from others. I can see you are protecting your family; my father would do the same, but I could never live with myself if I were the type of person who has to have someone's help or takes advantage of someone's hospitality in such a way it misplaces trust." Sakura answered, her voice rough but convincing.

The dark eyes of Fugaku watched her, calculating, before they narrowed on her in dangerous slits. "So you're telling me your relationship with Sasuke is a real one and not a means to get his favor?" his voice was gruff.

Turning her head away slowly with a guilty expression, eyes hardening even more when he saw this. He was about to explain how she was a conniving girl when she spoke, her voice in a hushed whisper. "At first."

All was silent for a moment and only a gentle breeze broke through the trees and stray leaves floated in the air. Pink tresses brushing across the girls face as she continued. "In the Academy…I had one of the biggest crushes on him, what girl didn't. I spent so much time trying to impress Sasuke, but he was never interested. Only training. But eventually we became a team, and after some time, I got to know him better. Some of his likes and dislikes, though he never went into detail when we were first assigned our team and to introduce ourselves." Sakura gave a slight laugh at this, her head finally tilting upward with a small smile there, remembering the old days. The older Uchiha had no change in expression but waited for her to continue. "Habits, one of which was always picking a fight with Naruto as they constantly tried to out-do the other. I believe that's where they got their motivation for training and completing missions. There were a couple times Sasuke even protected me, I've always felt safe with him and Naruto and Kakashi, but there were times he scared me, but that never changed what I thought about him.

"I don't know if Sasuke ever considered me as a friend, but he was always one to me. After time, my crush changed into something else." The kunoichi had felt water forming in her eyes a while ago but she held them back. Her body trembled lightly and gathering courage to look the cold man in the eye she pressed on. "I love Sasuke."

Fugaku only blinked in response. "I have loved your son for a few years now. No matter how cold he acts, no matter how emotionless he acts. He's still the Sasuke Uchiha I fell in love with. I don't think I'll love anyone else. Call me naïve and whatever else you want, but I love him so much it hurts. Childhood fantasies are only in those fairytales mothers tell their daughters. Whatever he does, whoever he chooses, as long as he's happy, as long as he's safe and healthy, I'm fine with that. He could be homeless and I wouldn't love him less." No sooner had the words escaped her lips, did her hospital pager go off.

Her expression changing to anxiety quickly—the moisture in her green orbs no longer there—she looked at the man who still observed her. "Excuse me, there's an emergency at the hospital. Good day Mr. Uchiha!" she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After a moment of thinking, Fugaku held back the smile that was threatening to form on his usually straight face he looked to the sky. _'Well, Miss Haruno…you have passed my expectations. Perhaps Mikoto and Itachi were right; you are different from all of the other girls chasing after my son.' _Walking away from the training ground he let his expression change, so that there was a barely there upturn of his lips. _'I approve of this woman…Sasuke.'_

Fugaku Uchiha was all _too _aware of the figure looming in the trees, hiding as he and Sakura invaded on his training…

…and it couldn't hurt to hopefully have a few grandchildren in a couple years, would it…?

-S-

**So how did you like it? Let me know in a review. Not much humor in this one and only one more chapter left and the SasuSaku will be good!! And it will be so funny, Itachi will show back up and he's going to do something to Karin and then Mikoto does something to Itachi…I can't spoil anymore. Also the next chapter should be longer since this one was short-ish.**

**So don't forget to review, they keep me motivated. And also I have a new poll on my profile, regarding stories, check it out.**

**Until the next and final chapter!!**


	5. Final Phase: Matchmaking Complete

**KISSES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS and those who added me to favorite author, author alert, favorite stories, story alerts.**

**NOTHING BUT LOVE GOING AROUND… and some SasuSaku love in this chapter.**

**NOTE: This chapter has been edited so Itachi's girlfriend/fiancé is an OC to Kaumalat92 from deviantart, her OC's name is Ayumi. I will also make a side-story for Mikoto matchmaking for Itachi and Ayumi, and then a sequel to both stories.**

**Enjoy!**

-S-

**Final Phase**

_Matchmaking Complete_

-S-

It was not everyday Sasuke had a certain pink haired medic on his mind. But within these last three months, he either spent more time with her or she drifted into his thoughts when he least expected it. After the dinner when he had a mission with Naruto and Kakashi, when he and Itachi were her escorts to the village she was to heal, and now about two weeks after that – for three months, he's had some sort of thought of her crossing his mind.

And it was annoying…

_She_ was annoying…

Scowling as he walked home from the training grounds that Sakura had disappeared from and his father abandoned hours before. It was now dark, night had covered the sky for nearly an hour when he decided his mother would probably start to worry, she had still managed to enforce a curfew for the son's and husband, as long as they weren't on missions or running errands. The Uchiha had stayed out a little later than normal, and no doubt he'd get an earful from his lovable mother.

He would always arrive on time and never had to be bombarded by his mother like Itachi always seemed to be when he arrived the slightest second late.

But tonight he really didn't care if he got in trouble, he had to think.

The conversation between his father and his teammate had been rewinding and replaying over and over in his head. When he tried to train again, it rewound and played again.

It was so frustrating!

It's not like him for something to get under his skin…but he couldn't help but wonder…

What Sakura had said…about her loving him…and for a few years now…

Could that have meant that when she confessed to him all those years ago, it had been true?

True she was special to him but he never thought that she could, _would actually_ love him.

Again, Sasuke couldn't decipher what was going through his father's head, he never could and he knew he certainly wouldn't be able to now.

Sakura had done an excellent job in standing up to his father, though he could see in her stance she was uneasy with him—most people were. Most of the females who had seen the man, other than clan members, ran off in fear, but Sakura…she held her ground. And Sasuke believed that impressed his father, though he didn't show it.

The night air was cool and refreshing as it entered his lungs. Reaching the front door to his home he didn't seem to notice the three figures sitting on the couches just beyond. Mikoto jumped up and started flooding him with questions as she approached him before she stopped, he didn't seem to be hearing her. His expression was different than many she had seen, it appeared to be more in thought, a look that barely came to his face. The youngest Uchiha never faltered in his footsteps and walked right passed his confused mother. Her husband and other son exchanged a glance before watching the fourth member of their family vanish down the hallway and heard a door click.

Not even bothering to turn the light on, Sasuke removed his black shirt - tossing it to the floor before collapsing on his large bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, the fan spinning in slow motion. Inhaling, eyes closing for a brief moment before they reopened and his head shifted slightly to the open window.

Silver light filtered in the darkened room from the large moon than hung lowly in the sky as her sister, the Sun had went to rest, a few stars accompanied her, none shining as brightly as she did.

Something small caught his eye and he sat up. A single cherry blossom had glided close and he snatched it with unseen reflexes. Fingers uncurled around the small flower, it seemed to glow in the moons light, making it look extremely beautiful.

For a moment he wondered if the kunoichi's hair would sparkle just like this blossom with the light the moon provided.

Quickly he released the object in his hand toward the window as the gentle breeze caught it as he realized where his thoughts had trespassed. Shaking his head to clear his mind that was in a jumbled mess, he couldn't think like that. He couldn't think of _her _like that.

He was not supposed to be thinking about girls, err…women. But he knew that it was natural for men to think of women and women to think of men, unless you were different and preferred the same gender, but at the moment, he was never interested in women, not that he wasn't straight. He just wasn't into the relationship thing.

While on this thought, he remembered a time when Naruto was stupid enough to ask Sasuke if he was thinking of a girl, and when said Uchiha didn't answer, not even a "Hn" in response, the dumb blonde gasped and accused him of thinking of other men, "You're thinking of a man aren't you? It better not be me, I have my lovely Hinata! I wouldn't go for you like that; I always knew you were gay! This friendship will be over if you ever start hitting on me!" Sasuke shut him up quickly before he could say anymore while only the two males of Team Seven were dining at Ichiraku.

Back to where he left off before that memory appeared, Sasuke thought the relationship his parents had was great, a couple arguments here and there, nothing major, always worked out and there were times he could see just how much they loved each other. It was surprising to see his father show that, with just a simple look of the eyes. That had been the only time Sasuke had ever seen his father express anything other than anger and irritation or indifference.

But now he was just confused, for three months his teammate had been in his head, somehow and someway…

There were times he worried for her safety, but it passed once she was safe. But when Sakura started haunting his dreams day in and day out, he wasn't sure what that meant. He would never tell anyone he couldn't figure it out.

Itachi would never let that go.

Just why was she on his mind?

It was just so frustrating!

_Knock! Knock!_

Sasuke blinked with the sudden distraction and turned his head over his shoulder to see the figure of his mother opening the door. "Sasuke." She walked in and over to his bed after closing the door for privacy. Oh how he loved his mother for that.

He turned his attention back to the moon as she sat on his bed. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Sasuke asked his voice monotone, gaze to the sky. He felt her shifting herself closer so she sat at his right.

"What kind of mother would I be, if I didn't know something was bothering one of my children?" she asked back, getting the young man's attention, though it was just a shift of the eye. She was smiling. "What's bothering you?"

Sasuke could always speak with his mother openly and she listened without interruption, usually. She would give him advice, wise advice he actually used, in his own way. He had a reputation to uphold. She and Sakura were so much alike…

Oh no…

Her soft hands found his and she pulled something out of them. Sasuke looked into her hands and found the same cherry blossom that had drifted into his room, the one he thought he cast away. How did it wind up in his hand again? Mikoto's onyx orbs studied the pink petals, before she looked up to her son, only to find him watching the stars. "Is she on your mind Sasuke?"

He didn't answer.

"Is Sakura on your mind?"

He still did not answer.

A few minutes passed between them, silent.

"For three months…" he replied quietly, his voice hushed. "I don't know why."

Examining her youngest, she could see the puzzlement return before his head tilted in her direction, his eyes locking with hers. "I'm confused." He looked down and Mikoto knew first hand that Uchiha males don't know how to deal when they are confused—especially with their feelings. Fugaku was the same way…you should have seen how she had gotten him to open up to her with his feelings...it was hard, but she succeeded…eventually…

Understanding her son was uncomfortable talking about such things she pressed on lightly, "What has been going through your mind?"

"Ever since…you first invited her over…" he seemed to be thinking as he went along with his words. "I can't get her out of my head."

"Is there something in particular that she's done?"

"…She's grown up…"

His mother grinned playfully, "All women do that eventually, Sasuke."

"…She's just…become different."

"Different?" she blinked, befuddled. "How different?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke responded, "I can't explain it, I don't even know what I'm talking about." His tone held frustration.

"Sasuke," the woman placed both hands on each side of his face, making him look at her. "There's a reason she's in your head…you just have to sort out why."

The teen sighed heavily. "Since dinner, I've realized she's no longer the girl she was when we were Genin…" he flickered his orbs to see his mother still listening. "Then she was on my mind during the mission just after and when you were showing her the family photo's…when I heard her laughing with you in the garden…her voice…when she fell into my arms…—"

'_You mean when you stubbed your toe and made her loose her balance…' _he missed the glint in his mother's knowing eyes. _'Mother's know everything.'_

"—I wanted…to hold her…now I sound like an idiot."

"No, Sasuke." His mother placed both hands on his shoulders, "I want to hear it, no matter how silly you think it is. Nothing you say could sound stupid to me."

He sighed again, "…And on this recent mission with Itachi…she could have been killed…"

"But you wouldn't let that happen," Mikoto filled in.

The young man nodded slowly, "The things the leader said pissed me off…" Sasuke growled at the memory, frown on his face. "I killed him and the other man who was about to touch her…And today, I heard something I don't think I was supposed to. Mother…? How do you know if…if you love someone…?" Sasuke finally asked, unsure. "I know I love you, Father and Itachi—Don't tell them this!—"

-S-

Itachi was outside Sasuke's room, listening in, ear to the door, _'Aww…' _he thought. _'Love you too.' _A small smile quirking his lips.

-S-

"—but how do you know…if it's something more…?"

The Uchiha Matriarch used her right hand to lift up her son's face, "You'll know it when you feel it…just don't break her heart." she smiled before leaning in and kissing his forehead softly. "You should get some rest; it's been a long day." As she crossed the room, ready to open the door. Sasuke stopped her.

"Mother…don't tell anyone…please…"

Her head was turned over her shoulder, her son's expression still confused, she smiled, "Only if you want me to. Good night, Sasuke."

"Night."

As soon as Mikoto exited, she turned to see her oldest son a few doors down the hall, standing in his bedroom doorway. Her dark orbs instantly narrowed, keen on knowing he had listened to the conversation. Itachi disappeared into his room, knowing full well what this woman was capable of, and with that the whole Uchiha household had went off to bed.

The eldest of the Uchiha brothers was sitting on his bed, taping his chin in thought about how to get Sasuke to speak to Sakura. He could just ask mother in the morning so he decided he'd better get some sleep, who knows what will happen. And he already knows how stubborn Sasuke can be.

Sasuke on the other hand, had found sleep after another two hours of thoughts plaguing his hectic mind, still focusing on a pink haired, green eyed kunoichi.

-S-

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he didn't feel rested. Just the opposite in fact. The smell of breakfast reached his nostrils and he figured it'd be best to eat something, and his mother always made sure he ate something before leaving. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," she'd say and leave no room for argument.

Upon entering the kitchen, Itachi and his mother were already there and no sign of his father. He was probably off somewhere. His elder sibling was currently sipping on a cup of coffee at the set table while his mother was cooking, her back toward him. That's when her mother radar went off, "Good morning Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" she turned away from her meal preparation and gave her youngest a smile, her eyes shining as always.

"Morning, yes." He answered simply.

"Have any interesting dreams, Sasuke." The voice of his brother reached his ears, glancing over there was no expression on Itachi's face but his tone was amused.

"Hn," Sasuke went to a cupboard and grabbed himself a cup for some coffee, and had taken a spot at the table once he poured himself a cup.

The rest of the kitchen was quiet other than the sizzling of breakfast over the stove. Sasuke knew, just _knew,_ Itachi had something going on in his head. "What are you going to do today, Sasuke?"

He was expecting Itachi to ask, but it was his mother who started up conversation, his brother though, was listening for an answer.

"Hn," the young Uchiha replied, taking a sip of his beverage.

Mikoto then set the freshly made food on the table and the two men began filling their plates wordlessly.

Just before the family finished, the middle Uchiha said, "You could talk to Sakura."

Sasuke stiffened, how did he know?

"You were talking in your sleep last night," Itachi looked at his brother, "I heard everything you said." He was suppressing his smirk watching his brothers still form.

"…What did I say…?" Sasuke asked reluctantly.

"You were talking about her, a lot for someone who doesn't talk much."

Quickly Sasuke had stood up and left the room, his plate already empty.

The woman looked at her eldest son with a slight glare for bringing that up, he smirked, certain Sasuke was out of earshot. "Don't tell Sasuke I lied."

Mikoto said nothing, but the man knew what it would have been, so he replied, "He's already killed me once, I don't think he'd _actually _kill me." He stood up to clean off the table. _'I think…'_

Mrs. Uchiha helped her son clean the dishes, her thoughts on her youngest child. As she and her eldest left the kitchen she found Sasuke who appeared from his room. "Where are you going?" his older brother asked, full of curiosity like all older siblings have.

"Out."

"To Sakura?"

"Itachi." Their mother warned softly, trying to stop a fight from beginning—knowing her sons well.

"I'm just saying that Sasuke could talk to Sakura, but he isn't much of a talker, who knows, he could end up offending her and make her hate him—"

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Sasuke snapped, his Sharingan activating threateningly.

The other ANBU just rose a brow, challenging. "Really? How do you know you haven't already?" About to answer he closed his mouth as the question sunk in, not sure how to answer. "You were about to say…?"

"That's enough Itachi," Mikoto's voice became a little hard, before turning to Sasuke, "ignore him Sasuke."

Sighing said teen shook his head, "He's right."

And so, for the rest of the day, Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto bonded…err, at least mother and first son helped Sasuke, _attempted _to help Sasuke with his feelings…

...and Itachi was enjoying holding him down for every moment…

-S-

The Uchiha woman all but dragged Sasuke to the place Sakura had told her she always visited to get away from people for a few hours, just to think and have no interruptions. Sasuke's brother was walking behind him, dark orbs shining at his mothers' enthusiasm and his little brothers' unease.

"Now…" Mikoto turned around and started straightening the teens' clothes, "…remember what we said."

"Eh…yeah," he dismissed, expression apprehensive. He really didn't want to do this.

"Remember," his mother lifted his chin so he could see her face, his gaze locked with hers. "Don't break her heart, it hurts and it can never truly be healed." He could see some sort of emotion flicker in her eyes when she said this. Could someone have hurt his mother in the past? His beautiful, precious, kind and loving mother? Could it have been his father? The feel of her lips to his forehead pulled him from his thoughts; it was full of love and gentleness, all he had ever known this woman to hold.

"Now go," she lightly pushed him forward. He didn't need to look back to see his mother watching intently and Itachi smirking at his back as they disappeared, hiding their chakra.

Sighing, the snake summoner looked forward.

It was dark and there was a figure farther ahead, basking in the moonlight. An open field with a few cherry blossom trees surrounding it, no surprise she would visit such a place—it was peaceful. The hair color was unmistakable. Pink. As he drew closer he found himself wondering how much her hair had sparkled like the cherry blossom that drifted in his room the night before. Quickly he shook his head to clear that thought from his mind.

He stopped a few meters behind her, Sakura had yet to stir, she sat with her knees to her chest and both arms wrapped around them and her head held high gazing at the stars.

"Sakura," he informed her of his presence.

She straightened, startled at first, before she turned to look over her shoulder. "Sasuke," she acknowledged, her voice low, as if she didn't expect anyone. She returned her attention to the darkened sky.

The shuffling of grass to her left told her the Uchiha had taken a seat.

To Sasuke the silence was uneasy, well aware of the two pairs of eyes on him and Sakura, he could envision his mother mouthing 'talk to her' and acting like a giddy girl while Itachi was smirking like an annoying, conniving brother and saying how he was 'foolish' and 'chickening out'.

"So," the kunoichi said, tired of the silence and Sasuke was glad she started a conversation, "how have you been the last couple weeks?" her green orbs flickered over to the man whose father she had confessed to loving only yesterday.

"Busy."

"And your family?"

"Mother is fine, Itachi is Itachi and father is father."

At this, Sakura let out a small laugh, turning to him with a tiny smile, eyes shining in the moonlight. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

-S-

Itachi scoffed quietly from where he and Mikoto were, "Sasuke's such a pansy…"

Mikoto waved at him harshly, "Shh!"

-S-

The seventeen year old teenager could see something shimmering in her emerald pools, something he couldn't quite place. Sakura had become better at hiding her emotions but now, he could see she was in deep thought.

Smile still in place, the medic turned away, breeze capturing her short pink tresses and Sasuke could smell the cherry scented shampoo she used, her hair damp and drying in the wind. She had changed her position with her legs out stretched and she leaned back on her hands head tilted upward.

Sasuke didn't realize he was watching her with a different expression on his face. He was taken by how beautiful she was at that moment, the light of the largest source in the sky above making her skin glow. His face hardened with disappointment at the thought of having been hard on her as long as he had known her. He didn't know how he felt about her but he _did_ know that he was drawn to her, something about her amazed him. Never before had he felt like this, but thinking of his hurtful nature to her, no matter what it was for, he believed in his heart that she deserved better than him, someone who would make her happy. The thought of possibly hurting her worse than he had already tore at him. He never did like seeing her hurt, and there was a time he had scared her. He tried to kill her, but how worse could her hurt her other than that? To be the one to bring her existence to an end, hurt and scared him.

Instantly his mother's words itched at his mind like a parasite. _"Don't break her heart…"_

He would never do that to Sakura, or he would try his hardest not to, if he could try this out.

'_This would be easier if Mother and stupid Itachi weren't watching…' _Sasuke thought, letting out an exasperated sigh, plotting revenge against Itachi…his mother would be untouched, thus the longer the beating to his brother.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him concerned.

"Hn, fine." She looked away quickly, his tone was a little snappy, harsher than he had intended. The Uchiha noticed her face change slightly, he cursed himself. Perhaps he wasn't meant to have a relationship, especially one like his parents. Lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck, thinking of how to apologize, it was when he placed his hand back down however – that his had engulfed hers. The pink haired kunoichi had jumped and tried to pull her hand away, but was taken aback when his grip tightened on her. Looking up she found his gaze lingering on her every move, eyes locked together.

Sasuke hadn't intentionally placed his hand on hers, but once he did, his body acted on its own accord. Her skin felt cool and soft under his larger and calloused hand. When she jerked he made his grasp firmer so she was unable to pull away, her wide doe like eyes locked to his usually emotionless ones. So much emotion ran through hers at the moment. "I didn't mean to snap," he said, turning away still holding her smaller hand. It was not every day he just apologizes. Eyes remaining wide, Sakura blinked, touched by his way of saying sorry.

"It's alright," her voice was quiet, making the boy turn his attention solely on her. "It also means a lot to me, that you're apologizing." That's when he leaned in closer, making her blush and feel uneasy.

Mere inches from her face he stopped, his dark orbs fixed on hers, "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

-S-

'_Way to be blunt, Sasuke…' _Itachi sweat-dropped.

'_Well…Sasuke is an Uchiha; there goes the straight-forward question.' _The female Uchiha sighed.

-S-

"It's nothing." Sakura replied, trying to pull away, his closeness was making her nervous. _'I might do something stupid if I don't get away from him. He has always affected me.'_

"I don't believe you," Sasuke didn't tighten or loosen his hold. He continued to watch her.

"It's nothing Sasuke," she was getting more desperate, struggling harder and failing.

"Then tell me what it is."

"You can't force it out of me!"

"Does it have to do with me?"

Sakura tried not to show that his words were right on, her movements became stronger, she was trained under the Hokage after all. "It does, doesn't it? I can see it in your eyes, Sakura." That was when her struggling stopped, head downcast and hair covering her face. There was no use trying to hide it when he knew it did. The male could feel her tremble under his grip.

When he released her, she didn't move. Slowly her head tilted upward, her eyes beginning to water. He'd hurt her, and Sasuke promised he wouldn't hurt her. "You'll be disgusted if you knew…" she didn't leave him time to ponder what she would say next. "…I love you…" her voice low but Sasuke had heard it. "You're disgusted by me now…I should go…" after she stood up, Sasuke pulled her back down, she landed on his lap. "Sasuke…" she stopped when his attention turned from the sky to her. Something was different about him…and she couldn't place it.

-S-

Mikoto was feeling like a giddy school girl, what mother wouldn't be happy for her son to find a great woman to spend the rest of his life with and help bless her with grandchildren she could spoil? And she was hoping for a lot! Ten. No maybe twenty! But she did have another son who could also bless her with more grandbabies. The Uchiha woman looked to her oldest to see his awareness completely on the couple in front of them.

There was an intriguing woman she thought would be perfect for Itachi…another matchmaking scheme took place inside her head. Lots of grandbabies she'd have!

'_I wonder what my first grandchild will look like,' _Mikoto thought with a finger to her chin. _'I can visit Mrs. Haruno tomorrow.' _To get her son's attention she said, "Itachi, we should give them some privacy."

He nodded in reply, "And hopefully Sasuke doesn't do something stupid."

The Uchiha matriarch disappeared in silence, Itachi was about to do the same when something caught his attention a little ways away. Quickly he rushed from the scene so Sakura wouldn't know that Sasuke wasn't alone. As he reached his destination, he wasn't surprised in the least.

Karin was angry and huffing and puffing, her face contorted to show her displeasure – not like Itachi cared. She was also grumbling, "…stupid pink haired…thinking she could steal my precious Sasuke…that…won't know what…her…I'm so much better than her…Sasuke's and my children…" Having enough of her negative talk of the woman who would allow him to be an uncle, and thinking anyone would _want _her as an Uchiha, he interrupted.

"Ah, Karin just the person I wanted to see…" he faked with delight.

Stopping in her tracks she looked at him surprised he even stopped her. "Really?"

Nodding he responded, "Don't move," with his eyes having already been their crimson Sharingan she wasn't the wiser of what he had in mind.

Once he looked away, she blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry, who are you?" then she fell.

Itachi, however not seeing this, caught her in his arms as she feel forward, and just as she touched him he dropped her. "Eww…rabies…" Leaving her where she landed he left, grass and dirt flying into the air as she did so.

Smirk in place, and dark eyes shining, _'Pest taken care of.' _And that's exactly what he told his mother when she asked why he wasn't right behind her.

-S-

For a few minutes they remained like that, just staring at one another. Jade and obsidian couldn't pull away. Sakura was still in Sasuke's lap, and unsure of what he was thinking. She couldn't find her voice when she tried to speak and the man she loved continued to stare. "How could you love me?" he asked, his onyx pools questioning.

"How could I not?" she replied, looking away.

Finally giving in, the fire user reached up and stroked her pink locks, startling the girl. Her hair was so soft and it reminded him of the silky cherry blossom petals of the flower in his room the night before, but this was much better. His fingers ran through and repeated again, massaging her scalp every now and then. As he had done so Sakura stayed still, not quite wanting him to stop but not sure what was wrong with him. The way his fingers moved made her relax, and this was a different Sasuke than she had known. This action was so foreign, even for him. If she said something he may stop and shut her out.

"Sakura," his voice was low and would make you think you had heard it on the wind. The hand that was just in her hair moved to her chin, pulling it so she would look at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You're disgusted," she repeated, attempting to turn away but Sasuke's firm grip kept her head in place, she did manage to down cast her eyes.

"Sakura, look at me…" when she didn't he added, "…please…"

Now that had taken her off guard, Sasuke was never one to use manners. The Uchiha knew he was going to have to explain his actions, as much as he didn't like talking, so he figured he'd better get started. "For the last three months you've annoyed me, far more than any other time." He looked away, embarrassed and a light dust of pink on his cheeks. He had to be as calm as possible when it came to this; he was an Uchiha and couldn't lose his cool while talking to a girl about _emotions_. "Since my mother invited you over for dinner and you being at the house and the mission to the village _Itachi_..." he gritted his teeth at his brothers' name, "and I escorted you to. You were on my thoughts every waking hour and when I closed my eyes. Why are you so annoying?" he scowled out the last of it, the kunoichi just blinked. Sasuke's head was still turned away but she could tell he was frustrated. Taking a moment to think of his words, she was on his mind for three months? Why?

"I don't know," she answered.

Sasuke growled when he looked at her, "What do you mean you don't know, you're the one in my head twenty-four seven. Your soft pink hair, large green eyes and voice echoing in my—" was he babbling? Dear God he sounded like a school girl with a crush.

Sakura giggled lightly, to which he glared at her but it held no real threat. He scoffed and was pretty much standing and Sakura was still where she previously sat on his lap. "Sounds like you might like me Sasuke."

"Tch!" he was so quick to deny. "Whatever, forget I said anything." When he was about to leave she grasped his hand in a solid grip.

The expression she had when he looked at her made his stomach do somersaults. "Stay…" she whispered, slowly pulling him back down. Once he was seated she placed herself between his outstretched legs and leaned more into his chest. He was turning red as she did this…her hair still smelt like it did minutes ago and the way he felt when she was in his arms returned. She fit against him so well…

Uncomfortably, he looked around, trying to find the two who dragged him here in the first place, but found no one. He then wondered when they left but that thought quickly passed as Sakura snuggled more into him moving his arms so they were wrapped around her shoulders.

"Even if you don't care about me like I do you, I will never forget this moment," Sakura tilted her head back, one of her heart-stopping smiles in place. "Thank you, Sasuke."

His eyes softened slightly when she turned her head to look at the stars. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Maybe we could try this relationship." He followed her attention to the sky.

She twisted in his arms, "You mean…boyfriend-girlfriend?"

His obsidian eyes locked with her wide, hopefully jade ones, he nodded, "Yeah…" She smiled again, making his heart beat faster.

For two more hours they watched the sky, full of falling stars and basking in the moons glow. Sakura was content; she was determined to make the most of this relationship with Sasuke, at least he gave her a chance.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was too engrossed in her scent and the soft texture of her hair and skin. There were moments he held her tighter unconsciously, making the medic smile in his embrace, and closed his eyes, burning this moment in his memories.

-S-

The next morning the new couple was walking down the streets of Konoha, Sakura looped her arm around Sasuke's, which were stuffed in his pockets and he looked unemotional as usual to the rest of the world, but Sakura could see a change in Sasuke. He came to pick her up for breakfast, their first date as a couple, Mikoto came along to visit Mrs. Haruno. The Uchiha matriarch was as enthusiastic as ever, almost hyper. Leaving quickly, after seeing Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, they had eaten already; it was actually a more expensive place.

However, Mikoto's intention for visiting Sakura's mother was so she could gather a few pictures of Sakura and combine them with Sasuke's and she would know what her future grandbabies would look like! Mrs. Haruno was also ecstatic. That and she wanted to meet the in-laws. It was foolproof! We have two happy future grandma's…

With all the attention the two were getting, there was one they didn't really look forward to.

Suddenly, Suigetsu came running down the road as if the devil were on his heels. He saw the new pair but didn't stop, just a wave and a smile, "Congrats, I'd stay and chat but I'm taking care of something!"

"Suigetsu!" came a woman's high shriek.

Said man cringed, "Bye!"

Karin came storming down toward them; this was who the pair didn't want to deal with. The crazy Sasuke lover and number one fan-girl…

Tsunade's apprentice was waiting for Karin's insults.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke, Sakura." She waved, friendlily? "Suigetsu went this way right?"

Sakura just gave a nod, dumbfounded.

"Congrats you two." And with that Karin was gone.

Sasuke wondering what on earth happened but didn't dwell on that too long as he continued walking, gently pulling Sakura along.

Itachi, however, was hiding behind a corner, smirking at his achievement and he headed out to meet with Shisui.

A few hours later he went home for a good meal but as he opened the door, the smile on his face dropped. His mother was in the living room with a woman he recognized, a Jounin, very skilled too with navy blue hair in a high ponytail and bangs dangling on both sides of her face…but the family album was on her lap and Mikoto was showing her pictures.

Sensing his presence the woman looked over her shoulder, smiling in a friendly manner but he could see she was trying to hide the unease she was feeling, "How are you Itachi?" Her name was Ayumi Chiko.

"Hn," he couldn't answer back.

"Itachi, manners, we have a guest," Mikoto scolded, giving him a glare. She was scary when she was displeased.

"Its fine," she said, turning back to the photo album, successfully hiding her embarrassment from the male who had entered the house. The Uchiha woman began explaining again, ignoring her eldest.

Itachi heard a low "Hn" and turned to see Sasuke all clad in black, smirk on his face and a tomato in his right hand close to his mouth. "You should hide your baby pictures better." The 'oh so famous' Uchiha smirk never left Sasuke's face as he left Itachi standing there.

'_My hiding place was flawless,' _hearing both women laugh he went to his room, _'If only I had a little sister.' _

So much for lunch…

-S-

_Six Years Later_

-S-

After six years of dating, now at the age of twenty-three, Sasuke and Sakura were just about to exchange vows, Mikoto and Sakura's mother were crying, they were both closer to having grandchildren. All of Konoha was present, minus those on missions and guarding the village, even the Kazekage and a few of his shinobi and a couple other guests from missions Team Seven was on many years ago. Tazuna and his family, Princess Kazahana from the Land of Snow, now Spring.

Itachi would be getting married in four months, the matchmaking his mother had done succeeded, as had it with the second son.

As the couple had promised to live for one another and to love one another, they were husband and wife.

Mikoto shouted above the crowd, "I expect my first grandbaby in nine months and plenty more after that!" The bride and grooms faces turning red with embarrassment.

Sakura giggled lightly, "She's your mother."

At that Sasuke smirked, "She's your mother-in-law." Then he kissed her, full of love and passion, which reminded her of the first time he kissed her after three years of dating and that was when Sasuke said he loved her, the words she wanted to hear for so long.

The memory brought tears to her eyes, seeing this, Sasuke whipped them away, "Don't cry."

"Thank you," at his expression she finished, "for loving me."

At this he smiled, small but a smile nonetheless. "Forever and always," he kissed her again, "but it took me awhile to figure it out."

"Alright, break it up," said the ever blonde idiot Sasuke called best friend. When he turned to Sakura, his blue eyes started watering and he hugged her, "See I told you, you'd cry then I'd cry and now teme's gonna cry—Ugh!"

The Uchiha hit him upside the head, "Hn, I don't cry."

Naruto started mumbling threats, and Sakura smiled, "Thank you Naruto."

"Of course Sakura, and if your new _husband _does anything stupid, I'll knock some sense into him, alright." He leaned closer, "Or you could deny him children…" he wiggled his brows and Sakura turned red, "I always thought he liked me—Oww!" the Kyuubi vessel was held back by a lazy looking Kakashi.

"Try that again, I dare you!" Naruto continued.

Their former silver haired sensei looked at the newlyweds. "We'll I have to say congratulations, though I always knew you two would get married." A gift seemed to just appear out of nowhere. "This will help you both give your parents the grandchildren they're wanting."

"Why did you give us your Icha Icha Paradise books?" Sakura asked quietly, red faced.

"I didn't, these are copies, courtesy of Jiraiya and myself," the couple saw the old man grin and give them a double thumbs up before trying to hit on Tsunade, who knocked him through a couple walls. "I was going to give the members of Team Seven a copy of each but, since you two are together, you can share."

"Hey, where's mine?" the blonde shouted.

"Do you think I'd embarrass Hinata like that? Besides, Hiashi and Neji would kill me, but I would just tell them you stole them."

Naruto paled, "You are so cruel…"

"Anyway," Kakashi looked at each of his old students, "congratulations, you've came a long way since you were Genin." He left them, dragging the youngest of the old Team Seven behind him, who was whining.

The rest of Konoha twelve congratulated the newly married Uchiha as well as the Uchiha clan, all of whom were present and not out on missions or protecting the walls of the Leaf Village. Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami even had to say their share.

Princess Koyuki Kazahana had formed an alliance with The Hidden Leaf Village many years ago and was pleased to have heard of two of the people who helped her get her thrown back getting married. "Years ago I didn't know whether or not I saw this coming, but congratulations and hope you enjoy the gift I brought you."

Having seen everyone, except the mothers-in-law, who were coming this way, Sasuke leaned into Sakura's ear. "Perhaps we should leave before they tell us what they want."

Sakura nodded, "We still have a few things to finish." Giving her a quick kiss, Sasuke picked her up in his arms and disappeared as the two women arrived.

"Grandbabies in nine months!" both women squealed, earning shakes of the head from their husbands and a roll of the eyes from Itachi.

As Sasuke had grown up, Fugaku admitted to himself, but no one else, that Sasuke couldn't be Itachi. He was proud that his youngest could break his expectations and found his own path to follow. The leader of the clan was also proud to have Sakura as a daughter-in-law, she proved to be everything Sasuke needed for a wife and mother to future Uchiha. She was accepted into the family once Fugaku had told them that he approved of her.

He eyeballed his older son, who was currently dancing with his fiancé Ayumi, she was feisty, and when he interrogated her he could see it in her eyes, but she was loyal to those she cared about.

But she and Itachi didn't start dating until a year and a half after Sasuke and Sakura did.

'_Two women fit enough to be Uchiha, and bearers of Uchiha offspring…good choice my sons.' _

Fugaku was as proud as he could be…

-S-

**Finished!**

**So what did you think?**

**A couple things before I forget…**

**I still have a poll regarding which stories you want finished, "****Babyfied****" should be updated next with one more chapter that will be a few in one, I want to make the last chapter longer. And I also want to have a few stories finished before I start new ones, **_**IF **_**I start new ones. Once "****Babyfied****" is updated, I'll close the poll.**

**I was going to have the girl Itachi's with my OC, one whom I've had for years and her original debut is supposed to be in "****Renewing Broken Bonds****" and if you've read it, she's in there, but not so much you know it's her… **_hinthint _**So I left who it was open for you to decide who you like best with Itachi, whether it be a character of your own or a character from the manga/anime. My OC is more of a friend or acquaintance to Itachi in "RBB" though, so use your imagination.**

**I want to read a good Robin Hood story, staring Sasuke and Sakura…( I also want an Aladdin story…) There are only three but the one "****Robin Hood, Naruto Style****" by **saku-sasu9901 **was the one I was reading, but she hasn't updated for almost two years but it's awesome. I can't get enough SasuSaku! And flamers have to discourage people, check out the story, if I don't have a life by the time I get my stories finished, I might have to make one, but I have possibly three stories I want to start but I need to get some of my Naruto stories out of the way I have so many.**

**The three stories I have planned, if I still have no life, will be put in a poll but I'll keep you posted.**

**I'm also going to edit this and upload the edited chapters.**

**Don't forget to review let me know what you think, what needs to be worked on and whatnot. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Toodles!**


End file.
